Para ti serìa
by A.Gedeon
Summary: La vida es un poco escabrosa a veces, pero tiene sus buenos momentos... Cuantos secretos serán capaces de ocultar de ti? cuanto misterio puede abarcar una simple y árida existencia? sin duda será bueno descubrir que es todo eso que guardan con recelo de ti... DinoxLectora (si habrá Lemon no se preocupen). (mayores de 18)
1. Se Telefonado

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

— **Se telefonado…—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Les juro que si por alguna razón mi vida pudiera compararse a un libro ese seria un libro de tragedia, combinada como comida… es que la vida se empeña en jugarme malos ratos, primero fue cuando mi mamá murió y mi papá decidió que lo mejor para comenzar de nuevo seria irnos a vivir a Japón, pero claro, cuando se aburrió de vivir en Japón, nos fuimos a otros países, se los juro, hacia nuevos amigos con dificultad y lo máximo que durábamos en un sitio era a lo máximo un maldito año… UN MALDITO AÑO! Saben lo que es eso para una chica de mi edad? tengo ya 17 malditos años y ninguno de mis cumpleaños los paso genial.

—(T/N)!—

—Que pasa papá?—

—Adivina que!—

—A juzgar por tu felicidad aparente, nos mudaremos de nuevo—

—QUE INTELIGENTE ERES (T/N)!—

—Papá… por primera vez podríamos quedarnos un maldito lugar ya?—

—Hey no me hables así, ademas, nunca hemos vivido en Italia—

—Ah! ya entiendo porque tu insistencia de meterme a clases de Italiano—

—Bueno la verdad es que no fue por eso al principio, pero me pareció buena idea ayudarte a mejorar en italiano—

—Y es enserio que la mejor manera en ayudarme es mudarnos por enésima vez?—

—Te puedes quedar si no te parece—

—Pues bien por mi, a demás me gusta Londres—

—NOS VAMOS!—

—ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS ME PREGUNTAS!—

Lamento la forma en la que me eh comportado con mi padre últimamente, es muy buen padre, me quiere, me cuida y siempre me trata de apoyar y ayudar en todo, lo amo mucho, pero me molesta demasiado que nos mudemos así de la nada, si le gusta viajar esta bien, pero podemos hacerlo en vacaciones y después regresar a casa… PERO NO! AL SEÑOR LE GUSTA MUDARSE Y EMPEZAR DE CERO!…

4 horas después, ya era de noche, la verdad creí que esta vez no iba a ir a mi habitación con algo dulce como hace siempre que nos enojamos, pero me equivoque, apareció.

*toc toc*

—Pasa…—

—Hija… yo se que esto es difícil para ti y créeme que también lo es para mi, pero si lo vemos por el lado bueno, es divertido conocer todas esas culturas—

—Papá… no tengo ninguna amiga o amigo, las chicas normales de mi edad tienen fiestas de cumpleaños con sus amigos, no en aviones…—

—Prometo que muy pronto dejaremos de viajar—

—Y cuando sera eso?—

—Pronto, anda princesa, te ayudo a hacer tus maletas mientras tu te comes este pastel que yo mismo hice!—

—Ya no veas canales de cocina papá—

—Porque?—

—Me vas a poner gorda… ahahaha—

—Hahahaha anda come, yo me encargo de tus maletas—

—Bueno… oye papá…—

—Que pasa (T/N)?—

—Te quiero… a pesar de que eres un distraído—

—Hahahaha también te quiero mi vida—

El termino empacando todo lo de mi habitación, en verdad amo a mi papá pero si soy honesta igual tiene razón, mudarse y a diferentes partes del mundo puede ser divertido, aunque a mis 17 años nunca eh tenido un novio o mi primer beso… eso me hace un tanto sosa… no?…

Llego el día en que nos mudamos, dijimos adiós a nuestra casa y abordamos el avión sin mas, el viaje duro una horas, llegamos a donde viviríamos un año o quizás dos si es que corría con suerte, era una hermosa casa, no estaba en el centro de Roma, pero si a las afueras y el centro de Roma quedaba a unos 30 minutos, sin duda era genial.

—Es una bonita casa papá—

—Verdad! bueno entremos que seguro estará mas linda por dentro—

Y tenia razón, por dentro era mas colorida y pintoresca, me encantaría vivir eternamente aquí, no seria genial!… los primeros días fueron de flojera, pero después mi papá se encargo de inscribirme a una escuela, que estaba a 20 minutos de la casa caminando y 10 minutos mas estaba el centro de Roma, era perfecta, y saliendo de clases podría ir a conocer un poco. El primer día fue normal, todos me miraban raro y a mi me importaba un pepino de mar sus opiniones o sus jetas de inconformidad.

—Hola—

—Es a mi?—

—Sip! mucho gusto soy Danny bueno… Daniela pero para todos soy Danny—

—Un gusto Daniela—

—Por favor dime Danny—

—DANIELA Y LA NUEVA, SI TIENEN TANTAS GANAS DE CONOCERCE LO HARAN EN LA HORA DE DESCANSO, AHORA PRESTEN ATENCIÓN—

—SI!— respondimos las dos.

Ni hablar, ahí se fue mi oportunidad de hacer una amiga… o eso creia, porque en la hora de descanso, apareció.

—Bueno ahora si podemos presentarnos bien!—

—Si—

—Me llamo Daniela Kavinsky y tu?—

—Soy (T/N) (T/A)—

—Lindo nombre, bueno y que te trae a Italia?—

—Mi padre, antes vivíamos en… bueno la verdad hemos vivido en tantos lados que ya no recuerdo bien de donde soy—

—Ya veo… pues mi padre es ruso y mi mama es italiana y ambos se casaron y desde entonces vivimos aquí, NO ES GENIAL!—

—Si eso parece, es genial—

—No te noto con muchos ánimos… pasa algo?—

—Hehehe… es que me caes muy bien, pero al final me mudare y no te volveré a ver—

—MUJER QUE PARA ESO EXISTEN LAS VIDEO LLAMADAS! O EL INTERNET! O EL MISMO MOVIL! No seas tan negativa!—

—Si creo tienes razón—

—Vamos vamos! seremos amigas siempre y sabes porque te lo afirmo!—

—Porque?—

Entonces se saco un collar, la verdad no lo había visto lo tenia bien guardado dentro de su blusa.

—Este es mi collar de la suerte y yo te lo doy a ti!—

—No pero! es tuyo!—

—Si pero me caíste tan bien desde que te vi que eh decidido regalarte mi collar de la suerte!—

—P… pues muchas gracias Daniela—

—DANNY!—

—Vale vale! Danny!—

—Eso!, oye te llevare a conocer un poco de mi hogar al final de las clases te parece?—

—Si! suena bien—

—Bien ya quedamos, no huyas al salir de clases eh!—

—No lo haré… Danny!—

—GENIAL! Bueno volvamos…—

Y así entramos a las ultimas clases del día, al final fuimos a recorrer un poco de Roma, era tan cultural y tan bonito, por donde caminaba todo me gustaba, su arquitectura, sus calles, ese aroma a viejo, pero al mismo tiempo de innovación, al final paramos en una cafetería.

—Y que te pareció?—

—Es grande!—

—Hahahaha lo se!—

—Pero eso es lo mejor!—

Y entonces apareció, un hombre de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos, una sonrisa seductora y un aspecto ordinario… era lo mas hermoso que había visto hasta ahora en Roma…

—Hey! (T/N)?—

—Uh? a perdón Danny es que…—

—Así que te gusto algo eh!—

—No algo… alguien…—

—Hahahahaha ea! quien te viera, en tu primer día y ya te enamoraste!—

—Hahahaha eso no es enamoramiento Danny, solo me gusta y ya—

—Ya entiendo… dices—

—Hahaha es enserio! vale ya deberíamos irnos—

—Pues ya que…—

Salimos del lugar y Danny pago, al parecer esta vez invitaba ella y para la próxima me tocara a mi, entonces busque en mi mochila mi celular y mi cartera pero no estaban… NO ESTABAN!

—NO ESTAAAAAN DANNY!—

—Que no esta?—

—MI VIDA Y MI DINERO!—

—DEMONIOS DONDE LOS HAZ DEJADO (T/N)!—

—NO LO SE!—

—En la mesa del cafe?—

—SI! VOLVAMOS!—

Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, el rubio de ojos dorados hizo su aparición dejándome atontada aun mas…

—Hola, oye te haz olvidado de tu móvil y de tu cartera—

—Oh… yo… mu…muchas gracias—

—No ay de que, pero en que pensabas mientras los olvidabas!—

—Hehehe… si en que pensaba—

Dios si supieras en lo que pensaba, ya hubieras salido corriendo… o no se quizás te hubieras burlado de mi o algo así, no se… pero dios que vergüenza!.

—Bueno… espero volverte a ver en este cafe otro día—

—Hehehe… si seria bueno vernos—

—Cuidate—

—Tu igual—

—Ciao bella—

—Ciao…—

Y sin mas se retiro, iba con un hombre de traje, el cual también se retiro con el, al parecer será su… tío?… a que mas da ME HABLO! ME HABLO! QUE MALDITA EMOCION! Pero hey tranquila tranquila (T/N)! que no te vas a hacer su novia y mucho menos el se podría fijar en ti, ósea si no eres fea, pero tampoco una super modelo para como salir con el, que lo mas seguro es lo que el tiene a su lado, una modelo de esas que salen solo en revistas o en videos… ah que desdicha…

—Ese fue el que te gusto?—

—Si… esta muy feo?—

—Hahahaha no no, pero bueno, no es como mi tipo—

—Entonces cual es tu tipo?—

—No se… algo mas bronceado o igual puede blanco pero el cabello negro!—

—Hahaha cualquiera creería que te gustan los rubios—

—Usualmente polos iguales se repelen y eso pasa conmigo y los rubios—

—Claro después de todo eres rubia—

—Hahahaha no enserio?—

—Hahaha ya basta Danny, debemos regresar a nuestras casas—

Y así lo hicimos regresamos a nuestras casas que casualmente quedaban en la misma dirección y a una calle de diferencia, sin duda seria divertida mi estancia en Italia.

—Mi amor, bienvenida a casa—

—Hola papá… que hay para cenar?—

—Compre sushi… no me dio tiempo de cocinar hoy—

—No te preocupes papá y que tal te fue en el trabajo?—

—Hahaha normal, tranquilo, se mostraron incrédulos ante mi rapidez—

—Eres asombroso papá—

—Lo soy, es verdad y que tal te fue en la escuela?—

—Bien, hice una amiga nueva que vive a una calle de aquí—

—HEY! Para la próxima vez invitala a venir—

—Bueno, seguro aceptara con gusto—

—Espero que ame mi comida—

—Obvio amara tu comida papá —

—Hahaha lo se, solo quería que tu me lo dijeras—

—AY PAPÁ!—

Sin duda era el mejor papá del mundo, despistado y aveces odioso, pero así lo amo, pero seguramente se va a enojar cuando le diga que conocí a un chico… hmmm… no, esta vez no le contare esto… será un secreto entre Danny y yo.

 **NARRADOR—**

Sin duda el primer día mostraba un prometedor y brillante futuro, el cual no podías esperar a descubrir aun mas, los días en la escuela pasaron como agua, cuando menos te diste cuenta ya era viernes y Danny tenia un plan.

—Entonces?—

—El plan es este, vamos al coliseo, nos tomamos muchas fotos con caras graciosas, después vamos a la fuente de la Trevi, después vamos a una galería de arte que es de mi hermana y al final vamos por un cafe a donde viste a tu rubio, te parece?—

—Hahahaha no es algo largo?—

—Vamos! es viernes y necesitamos divertirnos!—

—Cuando vivía en Alemania lo que hacia los viernes era salir a fiestas o a bares donde todos se drogaban y bailaban canciones que yo creia no se podían bailar—

—Hahahahaha pero esto es Italia (T/N)! ahora vamos, si eh calculado bien el tiempo, estamos en tiempo aun!—

—Vale pues vamos!—

Y así salieron, a recorrer un pedazo de la ciudad de Roma, se sacaron muchas fotos en el coliseo romano, incluso cuando el policía les dijo que no se sacaran fotos, lo hicieron y este termino saliendo en sus fotos, después fueron a la fuente de la Trevi a pedir un deseo y así lo hicieron, pidieron ambas sus deseos y no se dijeron absolutamente nada para que este se concediera, después corrieron hasta donde seria la galería de arte de la hermana de Daniela, la hermana de ella, les dio ropa para que se hicieran pasar como chicas de 20 años y les ayudo a maquillarse, estuvieron un buen rato ahí y solo ponían cara de "Que interesante" pero realmente no entendían nada.

—(T/N)! Rápido cambiaste, aun estamos a tiempo de llegar al cafe!—

—VOY VOY!—

—CORRE!—

Ambas se cambiaron y salieron lo mas rápido de ahí, llegaron a la cafetería y ahí estaba el rubio, tu sonrojaste pero te tranquilizaste, no le harías evidente que te gusta.

—Esta vez yo invito, después te toca por dos eh (T/N)!—

—Si si… esta bien!—

Tomaste un asiento cerca de donde estaba el rubio y observaste lo que leía "Como aprender japonés en 5 meses"… tu sabias a la perfección japonés por lo que te dio un poco de risa, la cual noto el rubio.

—Uh?… ah! Hola! tu eres la chica despistada de la otra vez no?—

—Hahaha si, hola, estas aprendiendo japonés?—

—Si, es que pronto tendré que ir a Japón—

—Ya veo… pues no es tan difícil como dicen, yo lo aprendi cuando tenia como… 9 años—

—ENSERIO!—

—Si, es como mi segunda lengua materna—

—Que genial… me ayudas?—

—Claro…—

Tomaste su libro y lo lanzaste por la ventana a lo que el rubio se quedo perplejo ante tu acción…

—Q… que!—

—Lo lamento, esos libros son una estafa y no aprendes nada, yo te enseñare sin la ayuda de esas estafas—

—B…bueno—

Daniela al ver tal acto decidido no interrumpir y se sentó lejos de donde estaban, tenia una gran sonrisa y se veía feliz por su acción, sin duda había logrado su cometido.

Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, le enseñaste palabras pequeñas que eran simples de recordar y a como decir tu nombre y a preguntar los nombres…

—Anata no namae wa?—

—Watashinonamaeha Dinodesu—

—Bien! me haz dado una buena contestación!—

— Anata no namae wa?—

Sonrojaste ante la petición del rubio, pero lo desvaneciste rápidamente, al pensar en que solo estaba practicando y era obvio que el hiciera esa pregunta.

—Watashinonamaeha (T/N)-desu—

—Que bonito nombre…—

—Hahaha que va, pues muchas gracias—

—Oye me das tu numero?—

—Para que?—

—Por si tengo una duda o necesito tu ayuda—

—Vale vale, apunta—

Y le diste tu numero y justo le ibas a pedir el tuyo cuando Daniela apareció.

—(T/N)! (T/A)! DEBEMOS IRNOS VE LA HORA!—

Volteaste a ver a tu reloj en el móvil y efectivamente iban a dar las 10 y tu tenias que regresar a casa a las 9!… tu padre sin duda estaría muy enojado.

—Lo…lo lamento Dino, me tengo que ir!—

—P…pero! te volveré a ver?—

—Tienes mi numero después de todo no?—

Sonreíste y el te devolvió la sonrisa, y después de eso saliste corriendo del establecimiento, olvidando esta vez uno de tus anillos, con el cual estabas jugando para quitarte lo nerviosa.

—(T/N)… sin duda eres una chica que me intriga…—

Dijo Dino tomando tu anillo y poniéndoselo en el dedo meñique, con una gran sonrisa, sin darte cuenta habías abierto la caja de Pandora y ya no había forma de cerrarla, las cosas que vendrían a continuación sin duda serian un balde de agua fría a tu realidad, pero sin duda te sacarían de tu rutina…

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hola! bueno esta es otra nueva historia de KHR! como ven esta vez utilizare a Dino como causante de todos tus males y la solución a todos ellos, no le daré clasificación de comedia o romántica, pues puede que al final no se queden juntos o quizás si, espero les gustara.

 **Dejen sus comentarios y anímenme a seguir porque utlimamente eh estado muy deprimido y me cuesta trabajo sacar historias así de felices…**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	2. I know Places

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

— **I know places—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Si al llegar a casa fue como estar frente a Stalin… o Mussolini o incluso Hitler, gritos de enojo y caras que hace mucho tiempo no veía, juro que me sentí como en esas películas en las que la mujer le avienta muchas cosas al hombre hasta que este sale corriendo de la casa… bueno pues fue algo parecido yo esquivando ropa o comida que mi papá me lanzaba…

—PERDÓN! PERDÓN!—

—VAMOS! NO QUIERES PROBAR LO QUE HICE PARA TI!—

—PERDÓN!—

—VEN MI AMOR! JURO QUE NO TE DOLERA!—

—HAHAHAHA YA PAPÁ! ME SIENTO EN UNA PELICULA DE TERROR CON ESA LINEA!—

—PUES SE VOLVERA UNA SI NO BAJAS DE UNA VEZ!—

—NO BAJARE!—

—ENTONCES NO ME DEJAS OPCCION!—

—Opción?—

Entonces la puerta de abril de golpe, dejando ver a mi papá sumamente enojado…dios en verdad me sentía en una película de terror y mi papá era el monstruo y yo la chica rubia estupida que siempre ocupa poca ropa y siempre muere primero…

—Donde estabas—

—Con Danny—

—Hmmm… haciendo?—

—Fuimos a tomar un cafe—

—Y porque no hueles a cafe?—

—No lo se—

—Hueles… a loción de hombre…—

—PAPÁ!—

—Sabes que tengo el mejor olfato del mundo (T/N)… ahora dime la verdad—

—No fui con ningún hombre—

—Entonces tu olor…—

—Ok nos sentamos a lado de unos tipos pero nada mas, ellos por su lado y yo por el mío, ya feliz, contento! ALEGRE!—

—Si, ahora porque no cenamos algo?—

—Si vale que tengo mucha hambre—

—Y como dices que se llama?—

—Quien? Dino?—

—ASI QUE SE LLAMA DINO! A MALDITO NO VOLVERA A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA!—

ESTUPIDA ESTUPIDA ESTUPIDA Y MIL VECES MAS ESTUPIDA! No puedo creer que me sacara el nombre de el con esta facilidad, en verdad a veces dudo que mi papá sea un oficinista común y corriente… en verdad y como caí tan fácil con eso… en verdad que soy una estupida.

—Vale bien si quedamos con un amigo para que le enseñe japonés, pero Danny estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo y no me gusta, vale no siento nada por el, tu eres el único hombre en mi vida ok—

—Mi princesita, nadie me alejara de ti, ni siquiera un hombre idiota—

—Ya ya papá no pasa nada, siempre estaré contigo—

—Mi niña chiquita… mi vidita, siempre serás la luz de mis ojos —

—Hahahaha ya papá mejor cenemos de una vez—

—Vale vale, hice tu plato favorito!—

—KAWAII! Ya quiero comerlo!—

—Pues vamos—

Mierda de la que me salve, en verdad, creí que no me creería pero si lo hizo… uf… dios aun me ama… Thanks Good Lord!…

 **NARRADOR—**

Los días pasaron y simplemente Dino no llamaba, bueno suponías que estaría ocupado o algo así, realmente no tenia porque importarte, a penas si lo conocías, da igual no tenias porque prestarle tanta atención, la semana dio paso a una nueva y así paso rápidamente 1 mes, un mes que ya tenias en Italia y ahora eras mas unida a Daniela y esta se sentía de la misma forma, ella pronto cumpliría los 18 y a ti aun te faltaba un poco mas…

—Danny que es lo que vas a querer en tu cumpleaños?—

—No lo se, sorprendeme—

—No te gustara mi sorpresa, así que mejor dime que quieres—

—Un novio para que cargue mis cosas—

—Hahahaha ya enserio Daniela—

—Es muy enserio, me encanta ver a esas parejas que van caminando y el novio lleva las cosas de la novia eso es lo mejor, pues mi maldita mochila pesa una tonelada y siento que pronto me saldrá una joroba…—

—Hahahaha en eso tienes razón… vamos te regalare… a ya se—

—Que?—

—Dijiste que querías una sorpresa no?—

—Si pero la idea ya no parece tan buena, mejor dime—

—No—

—(T/N)! POR FAVOR!—

—No—

—Pues entonces no me digas—

—No te lo iba a decir de todas formas—

Daniela siguió insistiendo hasta que decidió que ya se canso y que no iba a seguir así, después mañana o alguna otro día que tuviera mas ganas de seguir insistiendo y así salieron de clases y se fueron a la misma cafetería donde habías conocido al rubio de nombre poco peculiar, hace ya un mes que no sabias de el… no era que te importara, pero tan fea eras como para ahuyentarlo? y entonces paso lo impensable…

*Música de móvil *

—Alo?—

—Habla (T/N)?—

—Si, quien habla?—

—Q…QUE! YA NO ME RECONOCES NI DE VOZ!—

—Lo lamento, es que… no…—

—Pfff… me lo imaginaba desde hace 1 mes que no nos vemos—

—Un mes?… Dino?—

—HI! JUSTAMENTE!—

—Oh ya vale y a que debo tu llamada?—

—E…estas molesta!—

—Hahaha no tengo porque, como haz estado?—

—Bien, mi viaje a Japón se adelanto—

—Oh ya veo y entonces te vas hoy?—

—Hahahaha no estoy aquí hace 1 mes—

—AH! Claro… si si ya no te preocupes, pero que tal te trata Japón?—

—Hehehe… mordiéndome hasta la muerte…—

—Mordiéndote hasta la muerte?… si escuche bien?—

—Si eso fue lo que dije… pero que tal estas?—

—Bien gracias, bueno pero para que llamaste?—

—Porque… ammm… no lo se… solo quería llamar…—

—Hmmm…—

—E…enserio! no es nada del otro mundo!—

—Esta bien no e dicho nada—

—Ademas me fui sin despedir—

—Hahaha bueno, adiós buen viaje—

—Gracias, puedo verte cuando regrese a Italia?—

—Quizas—

—O…OYE ESPER…—

Colgaste sin mas, te dio un poco de risa pero ni hablar, tampoco era como que fueras a morir solo porque el te hablo ademas no era tan importante en tu vida como para que eso pasara, seguiste con tu camino a tomar asiento junto con Daniela, la cual ya casi terminaba su cafe, sonreíste al verla, en verdad era muy divertida y no podías creer que ya llevabas 1 mes de conocerse y simplemente la adorabas como el primer día, siempre te sorprenda con algo nuevo.

—Perdón—

—Si no importa, oye ya me aburrí, mejor invítame a comer lo que hace tu papá no?—

—Hahahaha tanto te gusto su comida?—

—LA AMO! ENTIENDES! LA AMO!—

—hahahahaha… vale entonces vamos—

—Te toca pagar—

—Bien bien—

Pagaste por ambos cafe y salieron del lugar con dirección a tu casa, tu padre seguramente no estaría pero seguro que había comida de ayer, justo, llegaron y lo primero que hiciste fue revisar si había comida y efectivamente, eso serviría para calmar el hambre de tu amiga. Comieron y vieron películas y en algún momento se quedaron dormidas, cuando menos lo pensaste ya había llegado tu papá y tu amiga seguía igual o peor de dormida a lo que reíste…

—Papá, Danny se puede quedar a dormir?—

—Claro, ella ama mi comida, así que si puede—

—Genial, te amo papá—

—Pero no la cargare hasta tu cuarto—

—Papaaaaaaaaaa!—

—No, no no… me rompera la espalda—

—PAPAAAAAAA!—

—No—

—PAPI—

—No—

—PAPITO!—

—Que no—

—Porfitas papito!—

—Ag! que niña, esta bien—

Y así tu padre termino subiendo a Daniela a tu habitación y después de eso le quitaste sus zapatos y tu te cambiaste por tu pijama, y sin mas te acostaste a lado de Danny y te quedaste dormida nuevamente, en verdad tenias sueño… paso el tiempo y ahora te texteabas con Dino, sin darte cuenta te estaba robando las sonrisas y las ilusiones y porque no decirlo, también te estaba robando el corazón… llego el cumpleaños de Daniela y le diste por fin su regalo.

—Que es?—

—Un nuevo collar de la suerte—

Era un collar con un cuarzo rosa y una cadena dorada era sencillo pero muy bonito, lo cual le saco una gran sonrisa a Daniela.

—LO AMO! Gracias (T/N)—

—De nada Danny—

Se dieron un gran abrazo, fueron a varios lugares después de eso y al final terminaron en el cafe de siempre…

—Mira un muffin como pastel!—

—Hahaha si, pero seguro que tu no te llenas con eso—

—Si buen punto… mejor hazme un pastel—

—Hazme?—

—POR FAVOR!—

—Lo pensare—

*sonido de mensaje*

—Tu móvil—

—Si si…—

—Dino?—

—Ay callate Daniela—

—Dile que me presente a un amigo no?—

—Hahahaha Daniela ya callate—

—HABLO ENSERIO! Ademas te dije que quería un novio de regalo—

—A si deja lo aparezco—

—ALAKAZAM TRAE UN NOVIO PARA DANNY!—

—Ja ja ja ja… muy graciosa (T/N)—

—Lo intente—

—Osh… ya cállate (T/N)…—

—Hahahahahaha perdón danny—

—Oye voltea—

—Porque?—

—Voltea—

—No—

—No vas a voltear?—

—No—

—Bueno lo intente—

Te quedaste viendo a Danny con ansias y mordiéndote el labio, en verdad querías voltear pero y si volteabas y no había nada, te ibas a enojar y Daniela iba a reír… al final tus ansias fueron mas fuertes y volteaste, entonces lo viste…

—D…Dino…—

—Hahaha Hola (T/N)—

—P…pe…pero—

—Te dije que voltearas—

—DANNY!—

—Que, pues lo vi y me dijo "shh" yo obedecí—

—Y desde cuando eres así de obediente—

—Pues no lo se, Dino me cae bien—

—Hehehe gracias—

—OYE P…PERO QUE HACES AQUI!—

—Nada, ya regrese de Japón y conocí a… mi hermanito—

—Osea que eres de Japón?—

—Hahaha no no, etto… hmmm… es mi hermano de alma, no de sangre—

—Oh… bueno es normal en Japón que eso pase y te divertiste?—

—Si, pude entrenar—

—Entrenar?—

—Ammm… si es que… soy maestro de combate con armas—

—Ah… eso no lo sabia—

—Hehehe…—

—Oye Dino y que armas manejas—

—Solo el látigo—

—TIPO INDIANA JONES! NO ME JODAS ESO ES GENIAL!—

—Eh?—

—Perdona a Daniela, ella es una fan de las películas de Indiana Jones y también de Harrison Ford, así que esta muy obsesionada con ello—

—ENSEÑAME A MANEJAR EL LATIGO!—

—P…pero!—

—HAZLO! O TE JURO QUE…—

*Glup*—Q…que?—

—No querrás saberlo…—

Daniela sonrío tétricamente lo cual le helo la sangre a Dino… sin duda era una mujer temible a pesar de su apariencia divertida y linda, esa actitud le recordaba a su espartano maestro.

—V…vale… te enseñare—

—GENIAL!—

Sonreíste ante esto, Dino no era como lo aparentaba a primera vista, era muy gracioso y sencillo y con un aura divertida y tierna…

—Y que celebran señoritas?—

—El cumpleaños de Danny— dijiste

—Hey pues felicidades, ven dame un abrazo—

Los viste darse un abrazo, Daniela era tan guapa y hermosa, sin duda la pareja perfecta de Dino, pero borraste ese pensamiento de tu cabeza, que importaba si ellos salían, al fin que solo eran tus amigos, mas Danny que Dino, pero igual son amigos y esos sentimientos de celosos son estupidos, ni hablar si se daba algo entre ellos a ti seguro no debería importarte, los apoyarías incondicionalmente, no?…

—Vale, vamos a mi casa a celebrar entonces, por la llegada de Dino a casa y por el cumpleaños de Danny—

Los abrazaste por los hombros colocando en medio y sonriendo muy grande, a demás el pastel era algo que ya habías echo tu con ayuda de tu papá pero era un secreto, ya no mas… los 3 llegaron, te diste cuenta que estaba ahí tu papá, que momento mas incomodo.

—Hola Da… quien es el (T/N)?—

Tenia una mirada de fuego y un aura asesina digna de un animal salvaje, sin duda daba miedo… o al menos a Dino debería darle miedo.

—Eh?!…. a a… yo… s… s…—

—EL ES DINO! MI AMIGO QUE LE AYUDE EN JAPONES! RECUERDAS PAPITO!—

—Hmmm… y que hace aqui…—

—Eh… bueno es el novio de Daniela, OBVIO! OSEA OBVIO! Tenia que invitarlo!—

Daniela y Dino en ese momento pusieron cara de "WTF!" se miraron y se hicieron cara de disgusto y después te miraron con cara de pregunta muy evidente, querian saber lo que dirías para que tu papá no golpeara a Dino.

—Danny! vamos responde a mi papá, ya se que no querías que se supiera pero vamos es mi papá…— sonreíste incitándola a continuar con la mentira.

—AH! PUES SI! Es que me da pena mostrar a mi novio feo, es que véalo, no es acaso feo y desagradable a la vista?—

—Si tienes razón, debe darte mucha pena sacarlo a pasear—

—HEY! HEY HEY! NO SOY FEO!—

—Callate nadie dijo que pudieras hablar—

—L…lo lamento señor—

—Mejor, bueno vamos a comer pastel, hasta tu novio esta invitado—

—VALE COMAMOS ESE DELICIOSO PASTEL!—

Daniela se adelanto con tu papá dejando a Dino y a ti solos por unos momentos.

—Perdón, mi papá es así siempre de sobreprotector, después de todo soy su bebita aun—

—Hahaha, tu papá hace bien en cuidarte, eres tan linda e inocente, ademas de una delas chicas mas lindas que eh conocido—

—Hahaha ya basta Dino—

—En serio, cualquier hombre podría romperte en cualquier momento—

—Eh… ok?…—

—NOVIO FEO Y MEJOR AMIGA VENGA YA! MUERO DE HAMBRE!—

—HEY! NO SOY FEO—

—Si lo que digas novio feo—

—Hahaha ya vamos Danny—

Fueron al comedor y todos pudieron degustar un pastel delicioso, fue un día con mucha diversión, aunque esas palabras de Dino, en verdad te helaron la sangre "Alguien podría romperte en cualquier momento", a que se refería?, a que alguien te iba a romper el corazón y no podrías evitarlo o se refería a otra cosa?… como sea ya no te preocuparías por eso.

Paso un mes y ya casi era tu cumpleaños, tu seguías hablando con Dino, por textos, no había día en que no hablaran y sus textos no te sacaran una sonrisa, en verdad era muy divertido y te la pasabas increíble hablando con el, ahora los 3 salían los viernes siempre a lugares diferentes y en verdad te divertías como nunca, te encantaba estar con ellos, aunque en algún momento comenzo a brotar un sentimiento extraño por Dino, cuando no te hablaba primero o te hablaba hasta después, sentías una tristeza invadir tu corazón y sentías un vacío y un hueco en tu ser…

—AY POR FAVOR DINO, NO ME JODAS—

—TE JURO QUE ES VERDAD—

—Hahahahahaha obvio no!—

—OBVIO SI!—

—Obvio no!—

—Que si!—

—Que no!—

—SI!—

—NO!—

—Hehehe, chicos por favor, podrían dejar sus peleas de que animal es mejor—

—PUES DILE A ESE FEO QUE ENTIENDA QUE LOS LEONES SON MEJORES A LOS PONIS!—

—SON CABALLOS MUJER! NO PONIS Y OBVIO SON MEJORES A LOS LEONES!—

—Chicos… chicos por favor…—

Ambos se miraban, poco faltaba para que se dieran de golpes, pero entonces te adelantaste, no querías que te vieran con ellos, así que apresuraste el paso, dejándolos lo mas atrás posible…

—Bien ya se fue—

—Si al fin—

—Bueno y que, si te gusta?—

—Hehe… pues… si—

—Y luego?—

—No se como decirle o proponerle que sea mi novia—

—Hahahaha ay por favor si que eres lento!—

—Oye!—

—Es la verdad Dinosaurio, perdón—

—Ademas también quiero que cumpla la mayoría de edad—

—AY! EN SERIO ERES LENTO!—

—AY BUENO YA!—

—Pídeme ayuda—

—Tu ayuda?—

—Si pues, eres tonto y bastante lento en esto, yo soy mejor que tu—

—Y eso quien lo decidió?—

—Yo, así que pídeme ayuda—

—No necesito tu ayuda—

—Hahahaha vendras arrastrándote a mi—

—Sueñas—

—Ya veremos—

—Deberíamos alcanzar a (T/N)—

—Si pero… a donde fue?—

Te habían perdido de vista y ambos se preocuparon, tu solo caminabas sin fijarte bien por donde pasabas, todo te parecía genial, cuando por accidente chocaste con un hombre, que parecía pared en vez de hombre…

—Ups… perdón—

—Hmmm…—

—Huy! en verdad lamento esto—

El hombre te miro fijamente a los ojos, tenia unos ojos carmín sin duda un encanto, un par de cicatrices en su piel canela y el cabello peinado para atrás y en punta, con una cola de mapache cayendo en su hombro al igual que un par de plumas, era un tocado curioso, pero no le quedaba mal, parecía tener mal día, pues se veía molesto.

—Basura—

—Basura? donde?—

Miraste a tus lados y no viste basura alguna, a que se refería realmente?…

—Y tonta—

—Hahaha ah! te refieres a mi, a bueno para empezar no te doy derecho de hablarme así, en segunda no soy tonta, tengo las mejores calificaciones del instituto, ademas de que me encanta investigar y siempre estoy en busca de conocimiento nuevo, así que yo pensaría dos veces antes de denotarme por esas palabras—

—Aggg… estas en mi camino basura—

—No, tu estas en mi camino basura—

—QUE!—

—Pues lo que escuchaste… basura—

—Escoria—

—Agg… que molesto eres, cambia esa cara y esa actitud o te morirás solo… aunque bueno mejor ni digo que yo acabare igual—

—No estas con tus amiguitos para poder hablar conmigo—

Te tomo del brazo y te atrajo peligrosamente a el, acerco su cara a la tuya, esos ojos rojos carmín en verdad daban un poco de miedo, ahora que lo veas de cerca, no era feo, era todo lo contrario, pero su actitud apestaba como la basura sin duda… el hombre de cabellos negros y mirada de un rojo intenso, percibió tu aroma, era dulce, pero amargo al mismo tiempo, un aroma a flores de temporada y un leve toque a vainilla, cualquiera que lo pudiera oler quedaría enamorado a primer olfato, justo como le paso a el.

—O…oye… me lastimas—

—Tu aroma—

—Te gusta? haha creo que mi papá era un exagerado al decirme que este perfume y shampoo me iban de maravilla—

—No miente—

—Hahaha gracias eres muy amable, pero podrías soltar un poco el agarre, en verdad me lastimas—

Dejo de apretar tu brazo y lo solo delicadamente, no quería hacerle daño a una flor tan hermosa como lo eras tu, con esos cabellos (C/C) y esos ojos tan iluminados y brillantes color (C/O), quedo fascinado pero no lo haría notorio.

—Tu nombre?—

—Me llamo (T/N) (T/A), pero me puedes decir (T/N)—

—Bien—

—Y el tuyo?—

—Xanxus—

—Como el de la historia de Zanzon, solo que el tuyo se pronuncia diferente—

—Se escribe con X—

—Oh! claro es por eso, bueno lindo nombre—

—Hmmm—

—Me tengo que ir Xanxus, un gusto en conocerte—

—Si lo es—

—Hahaha, bueno adiós—

Entonces ibas a seguir tu camino, cuando Dino y Danny aparecieron.

—(T/N)!— gritaron ambos

Entonces giraste tu cabeza y Xanxus miro de donde provenían esas voces y quien se atreva a hablarle a su mujer…

—DINO! DANNY!—

—Porque te fuiste sin nosotros?—

—Por que m estaban haciendo pasar una vergüenza horrible—

—Waaa! estas diciendo que te doy pena?—

—Hahaha no me das pena Danny, pero cuando se ponen a discutir en medio de todos, si me dan pena—

—Vale, vale no lo volveremos a hacer pero por favor no vuelvas a irte!—

—Hahaha si si lo que digan papá y mamá—

Dino sonrío ante esto, pero rápido se le borro la sonrisa al ver a Xanxus ahí parado a unos cuantos pasos de ti, ambos se vieron directamente y con la misma pregunta en la cabeza "QUE HACES CON ELLA?"…

—Bronco salvaje—

—Xanxus—

—Uh?— dijeron las dos

—Que se conocen?— dijiste

—Por desgracia— respondio el azabache

—COMO QUE POR DESGRACIA!—

—Entiendo ese sentir, me pasa cada que estoy a su lado—

—O…OYE DANNY!—

—Hahaha vamos vamos, Dino es amable y lindo, no creo que sea una desgracia el conocerlo— defendiste

—Como lo esperaba de ti (T/N)! eres siempre tan linda conmigo— puso ojos de ilusión

—Deja de tocarla— empujo Xanxus a Dino

—OYE NO ME EMPUJES!—

—Ehm… bueno podemos irnos ya?— dijiste

—Pero porque te quieres ir si es tan gracioso como molestan a Dino—

—Hahaha Danny que cruel, vamos—

Jalaste a Daniela hasta donde estaba Dino y Xanxus y les separaste poniendo delicadamente tu mano en sus torsos, haciendo ellos se calmaran y uno sonrojara visiblemente y el otro a penas perceptible.

—Xanxus nos tenemos que ir, fue un placer conocerte, espero verte otro día—

Dijiste dandole una sonrisa y sacando de ahí a Dino, tomaste a Danny también y salieron lo mas rápido posible de la vista del azabache, mientras Daniela se quejaba porque le había gustado y se quería quedar mas a su lado y Dino no dejaba de darte las gracias y sonrojar, tu solo podías ignorarlos y decir "AJA SI" a lo que decían, parecías mas su mamá que nada, algunas veces era divertido pero había otras que definitivamente eran molestas.

Por su parte el azabache se quedo impresionado por ti, en verdad eras una mujer llamativa, sabia tu nombre y tu apellido así que seria demasiado fácil dar contigo e ir sorpresivamente a los lugares que tu frecuentabas, sin duda volverían a verse y no a causa del destino, sino por su propia mano.

—Esa mujer…—

Y sin mas reanudo su caminar, había olvidado por completo lo que tenia que hacer, así que decidió regresar a la mansión y dejar de perder el tiempo, ya lo recordaría después y si no lo hacia es que no debía ser importante, el al llegar a la mansión mando a hablarle a los demás guardianes, que de inmediato fueron y en especial mammon.

—Jefe que pasa?—

—Necesito que busques a una persona—

—A quien?—

—Su nombre es (T/N) (T/A), quiero saber todo los lugares que frecuenta-

—Y los demás quiero que vayan a esos lugares y vean la hora por la que pasa—

—Ushishishi, como el jefe ordene!—

—VOOOOOI! Y ESO PARA QUE!—

—Tu solo obedece—

—VOOOOOOOOOIIII!—

Entonces Xanxus le lanzo el baso de whisky que tenia en la mano y estaba a punto de servir, le callo directo en la frente, el albino solo pudo sobar su frente y quejarse mas, mientras Xanxus tenia un aura despreocupada y de desinterés, pero todos obedecieron, a partir de que Mammon encontrara los lugares que frecuentas ellos se pondrían en marcha a hacer lo pedido…

El día llego a su fin y tu y Danny regresaron a casa juntas, mientras que Dino tuvo que irse por su parte, quería acompañarlas pero le era imposible, tenia cosas que hacer, tu le dijiste que no se preocupara que ya seria para la próxima, el tiempo siguió pasando, frecuentabas los mismos lugares de siempre junto con Daniela, nunca se percataron que habían hombres sumamente fuera de lugar en esos momentos, porque simplemente les daba igual, faltaban 2 días para tu cumpleaños y simplemente no querías cumplir 18…

—Y porque no quieres cumplir años?—

—Pues porque me podré un año mas vieja!—

—Hahaha eso es inevitable, que mira ademas faltan dos días para eso, pero eres guapa, así que no te deberías preocupar por la edad—

—Habla por ti hahaha yo soy fea como rana—

—Oye las ranas son bonitas!—

—Como sapo entonces—

—Hahahaha que exagerada eres, ya dime y que quieres de regalo?—

—Hmmm… quiero… un deseo—

—Un deseo?—

—Si en la fuente de la Trevi y tu tienes que acompañarme—

—Bien bien—

—Pero tiene que ser a las 12 en punto de la noche—

—Porque?—

—Pues leí que dicen que los que han pedido y lanzado su moneda entre las 12 campanadas de la media noche, se les cumplen sus deseos!—

—Hahaha vale vale! entonces haremos eso—

—SI!—

Nunca se percataron que un albino escucho toda su conversación y así se entero que para tu cumpleaños faltaban solo 2 días, sin duda eso le interesaría a su estupido jefe, fue lo mas rápido a decirle y entro abruptamente a su oficina.

—Ella cumple años en dos días—

—…Sabes donde sera?—

—No, pero se que irán a la fuente de la Trevi y estarán a las 12 en punto ahí—

—Hmmm, largate—

—P…PERO!—

—Largate—

—VOOOOOOI! ESTUPIDO JEFE!…—

Se retiro de ahí refunfuñando y quejándose en voz alta y baja, a Xanxus como siempre le dio igual y se quedo pensando, dos días para tu cumpleaños, no faltaba mucho y seria un buen momento para encontrase contigo, seria algo como… "El momento mas inesperado para ti, pero el mas esperado para el", sin duda iría.

Por su parte Dino estaba como loco pensando en que podría darte y como declararse, sin duda necesitaba la ayuda de Daniela, pero no lo aceptaría, ni le daría la satisfacción de verlo derrotado… no… o quizás…

—Jefe creo que debería pedirle ayuda a la señorita Daniela—

—Lo se Romario lo se… pero si le pido ayuda estaría aceptando mi derrota!—

—Y perdería a la mujer que le gusta—

—AH! LO SE! QUE PUEDO HACER!—

—Aceptar su derrota ante la señorita Daniela—

—Esa mujer… pff… creo que gano—

—Ya lo había echo jefe, pero usted se aferro a la idea de que podía ganarle—

—RO..ROMARIO!—

—Lo lamento pero es la verdad—

—Si creo que tienes razón… la iré a ver, vamos—

Y entonces partio junto con Romario a la casa de Daniela, a demás ya eran pasadas de las 8 de la noche, seguro que ya estaba en casa… y así fue ahí estaba ella, los hizo pasar y Romario fue a otro lugar para no interrumpir su platica, se quedo Daniela y Dino solos en la sala, pero lo que no sabia Dino es que tu estabas arriba, Daniela creo que tenias los audífonos y no escucharías, pero error cuando cerro la puerta justo la canción había acabado por lo que escuchaste y decidiste esconderte y ver quien era, entonces escuchaste la voz de Dino…

—Entonces?—

—Pues ya te dije—

—Bueno, entonces lo dire—

—Rapido!—

—Quieres ser mi novia?—

—Bien—

Acallaste tu boca y sentiste tu corazón romper, si bien habías dicho que ellos eran novios no creíste que llegaría a ser verdad, pero al parecer si pudo pasar, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin darte cuenta, te dolió mas de lo que pensaste, creíste que quizás podría pasar algo con Dino, pero ya no era posible… no lo soportaste mas y saliste corriendo, a lo que ambos se dieron cuenta.

—MIERDA! (T/N) ESCUCHO!—

—P… pero!—

—Va a creer que te me declaraste idiota!—

—Pero tu no me gustas—

—Ni tu a mi, pero por practicar conmigo va a creer que lo que dijiste era para mi—

—DIABLOS!—

—Exactamente, lento!—

—Ya deja de decirme lento!—

—Entonces deja de actuar como uno y listo—

—A veces me caes mal Daniela—

—Es mutuo Dino—

—Bueno vamos a buscarla—

—AH VERDAD! VAMOS!—

Ambos chicos salieron detrás de ti, "que buen regalo sin duda, y por anticipo", pensabas, no podías ir a tu casa y correr el riesgo de que tu papá te viera en ese estado, no, tenias que ir a otro lado, lejos muy lejos de todos y que nadie pudiera verte sufrir…

—Pero la estupida soy yo…—

Dijiste mientras corrías mas rápido, creyendo que solo así podrías escapar de tus sentimientos, si corrías aun mas rápido… llegaste lo mas lejos que pudiste y caíste rendida al suelo, jadeante y aun con lagrimas, poniendo la mano en tu pecho, te dolía, ojalá fuera por otra cosa y no por algo tan estupido como eso…

—Diablos… como voy a actuar con ellos ahora… fuck—

—Hey estas bien?—

—Uh?—

Una mujer había aparecido ante ti, cabellos negros y ojos azul lápiz, con una marca debajo del ojo, sin duda era muy bella.

—Te veo alterada, algo te pasa?—

—No…no es nada, ya estaré bien—

Sonreíste con naturalidad, eran tus amigos y los querías y por tus estupidos sentimientos no los ibas a perder, después de años al fin tienes amistades que puedes sentir reales, aunque te duela verlos juntos, no importa, su amistad vale mas que los celos, no?…

—Enserio, no quieres… calmarte un poco?—

—Es muy amable y se lo agradezco, tanta amabilidad es rara encontrarla hoy en día—

—Lo hago con gusto, se ve que eres buena chica—

—Hahaha muchas gracias, pero será mejor que regrese a casa, no quiero que mi padre se preocupe—

—Quieres que te lleve—

—Pe…pero—

—Hahaha vamos vamos, no te pasara nada, yo te cuidare—

—Uh… bueno, vale—

Ella coloco uno de sus brazos en tus hombros y sentiste algo cálido, le sonreíste y después subiste al coche, en todo el camino no hablaste mas que para dar las indicaciones y donde debía dar vuelta y donde seguir derecho, una vez llegaron te bajaste y le diste las gracias a ambos por llevarte, a lo que la mujer y el hombre rubio sonrieron y asintieron.

—Esa niña…—

—Que pasa jefa?—

—No se… se me hace muy pura para sufrir así por alguien—

—En un mundo tan sucio es difícil encontrar tal pureza—

—Lo es Gamma lo es…—

Y siguieron su camino, tu entraste a casa y ahí estaba tu papá casi a punto de llorar, te dio un gran abrazo y acaricio tus cabellos.

—Papá?—

—Daniela me dijo que habías salido corriendo de su casa y que no sabia donde estabas, me preocupe tanto, creí que te había perdido—

—Papá… jamas me perderás ya te lo eh dicho—

—Mi pequeña—

—Hahaha mi papá—

Te abrazo aun mas fuerte y te llevo a tu habitación, para que descansaras y así lo hiciste en cuanto pusiste la cabeza en las almohadas te quedaste completamente dormida… tu papá salió con sumo cuidado de tu habitación, bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor a meditar un poco con una taza de cafe en mano…

—Tsk… y que me quería quedar mas tiempo en Italia…—

Algo había pasado, pero el único que lo sabia como siempre era tu padre… que pasaba?, era algo que solo tu padre sabia…

—La dejare pasar su cumpleaños aquí y después nos iremos…—

Dijo para segundos después darle un gran trago a su cafe, son el timbre y este abrió mas calmado.

—Si?—

—S…señor!—

—Que quieres Dino—

—No hemos encontrado a su hija…yo…yo…—

—Ella regreso hace unos momentos, así que puedes irte a descansar al igual que Daniela—

—Puedo verla!—

—No, será mejor que te vayas ya—

—P…pe…—

—Nada, vete ya—

Tu padre cerro la puerta en la cara de Dino, lo cual dejo muy sorprendido al aludido, si sabia que no era santo de su devoción, pero vamos, para hablarle así?… o es que acaso le habrías contado lo que paso?… tenia que hablar contigo, pero lo mejor seria esperar, no había opción.

—Mierda… lo arruine todo…—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Que ay, bueno Dino si es medio lento e imbecil, pero es divertido a veces y bueno ya le apareció la competencia a Dino, aunque bueno, Xanxus siento que seria mas un tipo "Acosador" pero quien sabe, hahaha perdón si eh puesto a Dino y a Xanxus muy OC. Espero les gustara el capitulo.

 **Dejen sus comentarios por favor… necesito su amor como lectoras! :3 …**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	3. Teardrops

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

 **—Teardrops...—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Como actuare con ellos maldita sea, ósea los quiero, pero no quiero verlos justo ahora, ósea necesito asimilar lo de su relación y pues bueno olvidarme de Dino obvio eso es un echo, jamas me fijaría en el novio de mi amiga, no jamas, yo no soy así, el es de Danny y punto no ay mas…

—Ah… que difícil situación…—

—(T/N)…—

—Uh?—

—Espera…—

—Ah, Dino, que pasa?—

—Podemos hablar?—

—Haha no se para que pero no es necesario, descuida, yo los apoyo en su relación—

—P…pero!—

—Nada, esta bien hahaha, después de todo es mi culpa el haberme echo ilusiones—

—P…pero!—

—Tranquilo vale, ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a la escuela, ciao—

La verdad es que tenia tantas ganas de llorar, y decirle que me había roto el corazón, su voz, sus ojos, esos cabellos tan dorados como el sol, mierda, es horrible estar pasando por esto, tal vez conocerlo fue mi error… o el amor se equivoco?… al menos en mi…

De alguna forma llegue al instituto sin darme cuenta y fui directo a mi salón y mi lugar, minutos después llego Daniela… tarde como siempre.

—(T/N)! TENEMOS QUE HABLAR—

—Danny no quiero hablar, por el día de hoy—

—P…pero!—

—Por favor—

—Necesito aclararte lo de ayer!—

—No lo necesito, por favor—

—(T/N)… e…esta bien—

Daniela fue a su lugar directamente y por primera vez desde que llegue a esta escuela pude comer sola y en silencio, la verdad es que por ahora el silencio y la soledad se sienten muy bien, mi corazón no duele en la soledad y eso en pocas palabras me gusta, espero no se vuelva un habito…

 **NARRADOR—**

Ese día estuviste completamente a solas, Daniela pudo resentir tu alejamiento y se sentía culpable, sabia que no había echo nada malo, para ser honesta, te estaba haciendo un favor, pero tu lo habías mal interpretado y ni hablar, no podría hablar y obligarte a escucharla, porque de hacerlo, no sacaría nada bueno, si bien no se conocían de toda la vida, pero si podía al menos usar la razón para no ser imprudente…

—Dino…—

—Que pasa Danny?—

—Como haremos para disculparnos y aclararle las cosas?—

—No lo se… pero me siento muy impotente en estos momentos—

—Te entiendo, su sonrisa me esta matando lentamente, sonríe en lugar de llorar—

—Mierda… me siento tan culpable—

—Somos dos…—

Daniela y Dino se mantenían en contacto por el móvil, y los dos estaban aun mas deprimidos y tristes de lo que tu odias estarlo, al finalizar las clases, fuiste por un cafe sola, incluso llevaste un libro para poder desaburrirte, ya que no ibas con Daniela, no habría nadie para hablar… Entonces escuchaste como jalaban la silla que estaba en tu mesa, no prestaste atención, pensaste que les faltaba una y la tuya era la única libre, pero que errada estabas…

—Escoria…—

—Uh?—

Alzaste la mirada y era el moreno de ojos carmín, sonreíste, pues tener compañía no estaba planeado en tu itinerario repleto de soledad…

—Hola—

—Hmmm…—

—Que haces aquí Xanxus?—

—Vine por un cafe—

—Ya veo y ya lo haz pedido?—

—No puedo decidir—

—Quieres que te de mi recomendación?—

—Hmmm…— asintió

—Hahaha vale pues mira el express es mas como tu estilo, pero también podrías probar el cafe tostado colombiano, es de los mas delicioso o si tu como yo prefiere un poco mas lo dulce y lo frío, entonces deberías probar un frappe—

Xanxus, ponía cara de que te estaba prestando atención, cuando solo podía verte detenidamente, la forma en la que movías tus labios y como estos tenian un tono rosado, que lo invitaban a tocarlos y degustarlos suavemente, esos ojos (C/O), que lo miraban fijamente, habían perdido un poco su brillo, lo cual le preocupaba, pero aun así tenias ilusiones en ellos, podía verlas claramente, tus delicadas facciones y como eran perfectas en todo su resplandor y como jugabas con tu cabello (C/C), mientras le decías todo eso… No podía resistir estar en medio de tantas personas y tener estos pensamientos, tenia que sacarte pronto de ese lugar… Te tomo de la mano y tomo tus cosas, te jalo y te llevo así un buen tramo del camino hasta que te sacaste de su agarre…

—Xanxus… que pasa, que tienes?—

Escucho esa dulce y melodiosa voz, lo que le hizo mirarte fijamente, tomarte de los brazos y atraerte a su cuerpo, estabas completamente pegada a su torso, lo que te hizo sonrojar por sobremanera, que es lo que pasaba?…

—Xa…Xanxus…!—

—Robas mis latidos—

—Uh!?—

—Este amor me va a matar, si no te haces responsable, de esto que haz provocado en mi—

Sentías su aliento muy cerca de tu rostro, no era feo y quizás era el único que podría sacarte de la cabeza a Dino, ese rubio con ojos dorados, no sentías lo mismo por Xanxus, pero podrías obligarte a corresponder su sentimientos… podrías?… Sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca de los tuyos, podías sentir su nariz rozar con la tuya, te aferraste a su camisa y el cubrió aun mas tu espalda con sus manos, el seria tu primer beso?…

—NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!—

Esto te hizo volver al mundo real, viste como eras separada abruptamente del moreno con ojos carmín, te viraste a ver quien te había jalado y era el rubio de ojos dorados… que hacia ahí… porque te dificultaba mas el olvidarle…

—NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A ELLA XANXUS!—

—Bronco…Salvaje…—

Apreto la mandíbula y lo miro con enojo y odio, quería matarlo en ese preciso momento, pero entonces te miro, estabas a punto de romper en llanto, lo sabia y si hacia algo quizás podría ganarse tu odio, después de todo no sabias su oscuro secreto…

Dino te tenia abrazada con una mano, mientras con la otra le arrebataba tus cosas a Xanxus, querías romper en llanto, los brazos de Dino quemaban intensamente… Entonces en algún momento dejaste de ver al azabache y estabas siendo cargada en estilo princesa, habías olvidado lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, pero por fin reaccionaste y le diste un golpe suave a Dino en el pecho y este te soltó…

—Porque…—

—Porque que?—

—No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida y mucho menos en mis relaciones—

—Si tengo—

—NO, NO TIENES! TU SALES CON DANIELA!—

Entonces Dino hizo lo impensable, te atrajo hacia el y acallo tus labios con los suyos, siempre habías tenido ganas de dar tu primer beso, pero no de esta forma, se sentía agrio, lleno de culpa, salado y húmedo, no era uno lleno de amor, apasionado como el de las películas o los libros, era… era… seco…

Se separaron del beso y tu solo pudiste darle una fuerte bofetada, lagrimas caían de tus ojos desesperadamente, así que decidiste irte lo mas rápido posible de su lado, corriste con el corazón destrozado y echo miles de millones de pedacitos, no podrías controlar tus lagrimas, porque tenia que marcarte con tanta crueldad sus labios…

—Maldita sea…—

Por su parte Dino se quedo inmóvil en aquel lugar, tocando su mejilla en donde había recibido la bofetada, aun tenia tus cosas, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, sus labios se sentían arder, le dolían aun mas que aquel golpe, sabia que había cometido un error en besarte y tomarte por la fuerza, pero no podía soportar el verte con alguien que no fuera el, no iba a permitir que corrieras a brazos de alguien que no fuera el…

—Mierda… lo eh vuelto a arruinar—

Se reprendió, y sin mas se fue con tus cosas aun en mano, no podría verte ahora y si lo hacia seguro seria solo para provocarte mas lagrimas, así que por ahora tendría que esperar, para que te calmaras y pudieran hablar bien… una limosina negra paro justo enfrente de el, este simplemente subió y dio por orden que avanzara, hasta llegar a la mansión…

Por fin habías llegado a casa, pero tus lagrimas no paraban aun, ni hablar, tendrías que entrar y subir corriendo a tu habitación, medias a todos los santos y dioses que tu padre no estuviera en casa aun y para tu buena fortuna así fue, no había llegado aun, pero seguro no tardaba tanto…

—Gracias al cielo no esta…—

Cerraste la puerta de la entrada y corriste a tu habitación para encerrarte y seguir llorando por culpa de Dino, dandole nuevamente gracias a la vida por darte un papel trágico en esta nueva historia, era tu primer beso y te lo había dado el "Novio" de tu amiga, sin duda ibas por mal camino o eso sentías tu…

—Soy una maldita zorra! Danny me va a odiar!—

Seguiste llorando hasta quedarte dormida, despertaste ya hasta tarde cuando tu padre comenzo a acariciar tus cabellos y te envolvía en sus brazos, abriste los ojos y lo viste ahí…

—Papá…—

—Quien te lastimo tanto, mi vida—

—Nadie papá…—

—Puedo confiar en esas palabras?—

—No…—

Dijiste con voz quebrada y abrazando mas fuerte a tu padre, volviste a llorar, si bien tu mamá no estaba ahí con ustedes, no importaba mucho pues tu papá hacia un excelente trabajo como mamá sustituta, tu padre se quedo en silencio a tu lado, sin decir ni reclamar nada, no iba a mortificarte mas con preguntas innecesarias… cuando tu te sintieras lista se lo dirías, pero ya se daba una idea de quien había sido el culpable, después de volver a llorar te quedaste dormida, pero esta vez con tu papá alado tuyo, lo cual te hizo sentir segura, al menos hasta que te perdiste en tus sueños, tu padre al saberte bien dormida se fue de tu habitación, bajo al comedor y se volvió a servir una taza de cafe…

—El café tiene un sabor amargo, pero que al mismo tiempo encanta al corazón haciendole creer que es dulce… que engaño mas perfecto…—

Dijo para si mismo, con un poco de sentimiento, pues sabia que habían lastimado a su pequeña niña, a su vida… pero también sabia que debía pasar por esto alguna vez, si bien te amaba y te protegería eternamente, no podía evitar que conocieras de la vida, aunque claro le encantaría poder evitarlo, como a cualquiera, pero a veces era inevitable…

—Mañana empacare todas sus cosas… será lo mejor—

Y sin mas se acabo el cafe, llevando a lavar la taza y después subiendo a su cuarto para descansar, seria un día un tanto ajetreado…

Así, llego el día tan esperado, tu cumpleaños, o bueno ni tan esperado, el día fue largo y tedioso, evitabas a toda costa cruzar palabra alguna con Daniela, te sentías culpable por corresponder el beso de su "novio", querías desaparecer, pidiendo mentalmente que este seria un buen momento para mudarse… quizás tus sueños se harían pronto realidad…

—HEY TU!—

—Yo?—

—Si, porque me evitas?—

—N…no te evito!—

—Si lo haces… oye podemos hablar?—

—N…no lo hago y perdón no puedo tengo que regresar corriendo a casa—

—Bueno pues te acompaño—

—N…no… en… verdad no…—

—Pero…—

—Danny por favor, será otro día si—

—Hmmm… bien…—

Y así huiste nuevamente de ese lugar, sabias que no estarías segura en ningún otro lado mas que en tu casa, así que corriste hasta llegar, notaste el sonido que provenía de dentro y entraste, era tu papá y estaba… empacando?…

—Papá?—

—Ah! mi vidita, nos tenemos que mudar de nuevo—

—Y ahora porque?—

—Pues me han vuelto a transferir a Japón, puedes creerlo!—

—NO! A penas han pasado escaso meses desde que llegamos—

—No es mi culpa hija—

—Esta bien, cuando nos vamos—

—En un rato—

—EN UN RATO?—

—Hahaha si, bueno ni tan rápido nos vamos a la 1 de la mañana—

—Oh bien, empacare mis cosas—

—Ya lo eh echo! descuida—

—Bueno, igual si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación—

—Si mi amor, en un rato comeremos así que cuando este te aviso, a demás de que te e echo un pastel delicioso!—

—No puedo esperar—

—Lo amaras!—

—Y no lo dudo…—

Subiste a tu habitación, revisaste por si tenias alguna texto… ni uno, sabias que era obvio que no tendrías ninguno y menos de Dino, estupida si creías lo contrario…

—Como puede ser que aun espere sus textos…—

Te tiraste en la cama y cerraste los ojos, era tu cumpleaños pero no sentías como si lo fuera, solo parecía un día común y corriente como todos y entonces te dormiste, al menos unas 4 horas, hasta que tu papá te despertó…

—(T/N)… despierta—

—Uh? que pasa papá?—

—Vamos a partir el pastel que te eh echo y comemos algo—

—Vale—

Te tallaste los ojos y te estiraste tomaste tu móvil y revisaste si tendrías alguna notificación o algo así, lo que tus ojos vieron no podías creerlo… un texto de Dino… como se atrevía… pero eso te hizo sonrojar y acelero a tu corazón, si bien querías engañarte con palabras de que "No me gusta!" o "Es el novio de mi amiga"… tu corazón y tus sentimientos bien sabia la verdad… anhelabas a Dino como a ninguno otro, el era un sueño del cual te habías enamorado y el cual te había roto el corazón…

—Lo lamento Dino… lo nuestro no esta destinado a pasar…—

Dijiste para después borrar el mensaje, sin leerlo, no te interesaba lo que pudiera decir, no ahora, no cuando no sabias ni que onda con tus sentimientos; Bajaste sin muchos ánimos pero, estabas dispuesta a al menos pasar otro cumpleaños con tu papá, como siempre, soplaste una vela y después partiste el pastel, el cual era pequeño, justo para dos personas, tu papá era perceptivo o solo no quería darle a nadie mas de ese pastel?… decidiste ignorar ese echo y comiste gustosa el pastel de tu padre, jugaron un par de juegos de mesa, los cuales te sacaron de tus pensamientos tristes y solo podías concentrarte en ganarle a tu padre, pero era imposible, era muy hábil y ni por ser su hija te daba oportunidad y entonces dieron las 11:20 de la noche…

—Papá… puedo salir un rato?—

—No, a donde vas?—

—A la fuente de la Trevi, leí que si pides un deseo a las 12 en punto de la noche, este se hace realidad—

—Hmmm… entonces yo te acompaño—

—Vale, entonces vamos—

Entonces te colocaste una cazadora negra y saliste junto con tu padre en dirección a la fuente de la Trevi, creíste que te encontrarías a Danny en el camino, pero gracias al cielo no fue así, faltaban 2 minutos para las 12 en punto…

—Ten—

—Gracias papá—

—De nada, ahora pide tu deseo—

—Tiene que ser hasta las 12 en punto—

—Bueno bueno… pero entonces ve pensando que será—

—Si si…—

Te colocaste a unos pasos de la orilla de la fuente, cerraste los ojos y pensaste en lo que pedirías, miles de posibilidades pasaron por tu cabeza, sabias que ninguna se iba a volver realidad, pero vamos que no perdías nada…

—Ya se!—

Y fue cuando el reloj marco las 12 y empezaron a sonar las típicas 12 campanadas, cerraste los ojos y hiciste tu deseo, lanzaste la moneda y escuchaste el típico sonido de una moneda al entrar al agua, abriste los ojos y sonreíste…

—Y cual fue tu deseo?—

—Hahaha no te diré…—

Volteaste a ver a tu papá, pero no era el quien te hablaba, no…

—Pa…pá?…—

—Escoria—

—Xa…Xanxus…!—

—No creí encontrarte aquí—

—Yo…yo menos…—

—La ultima vez que nos vimos no obtuve tu respuesta—

—C…cual era la pregunta?—

—Te harás responsable de mis sentimientos?—

—Yo…yo… —

—Eso es un si entonces—

Entonces buscaste con tu mirada desesperadamente a tu padre, pero no lo veías por ningún lado, que había pasado donde estaba, entonces se escucho un disparo que hizo que Xanxus se alejara de ti, mientras salía un hombre con una fedora de las sombras, tratabas de verle la cara pero simplemente no podías…

—Alejate de la dama Xanxus, o el próximo disparo no fallare a propósito—

—BASURA!—

—Cuida tu lenguaje frente a una dama—

Tu tenias ojos llenos de miedo, que es lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba tu papá, entonces sin demora saliste corriendo, no querías estar ahí, Xanxus vio que te alejabas, pero un disparo nuevamente en sus pies hizo que dejara de verte y fijara su mirada en el que estaba disparando, tu corriste hasta perderlos de vista, no querías estar inmiscuida en ese tipo de cosas; el hombre de fedora al notar que ya no podías divisarlos, salió de las sombras, mostrando su verdadera apariencia, cabellos de un tono marrón claro, y ojos de un tono avellana…

—Tu quien eres Basura—

—Yo soy tu peor pesadilla Xanxus, y si no quieres provocar mi ira te alejaras de ella—

—Porque debería de hacer lo que pides—

—Porque de no hacerlo yo tendré que acabar con tu vida—

—Cual es tu interés por ella?—

—Ella es…—

Entonces aparecieron todos los demás del escuadrón Varia, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el sicario y dejando con duda a Xanxus…

—VUELVE!— grito

—Nos veremos después hijo de Nono—

Y así desaparecio entre las sombras… tu seguías corriendo hasta que te detuviste y jalaste aire, sentiste una mano en tu hombro y volteaste temerosa a ver quien era, era tu padre, lo abrazaste fuertemente y hundiste tu cara en su pecho…

—Papá donde estabas!—

—Hehehe es que me distraje un poco—

—Con que!—

—Es que vi un gato negro con ojos azules y me llamo la atención… perdón hija, paso algo?—

—CLARO QUE PASO ALGO! Un loco apareció de la nada y comenzo a dispararme, bueno nos, porque apareció un amigo—

—OTRO AMIGO!—

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte papá—

—Grrr… eso espero… bueno es hora de irnos hija, o si no se nos hará tarde—

—Vale, vamos—

Y así fueron a recoger las ultimas cosas a la casa y partieron al aeropuerto, llegando justo para abordar, subiste al avión y viste que tenias un texto de Dino…

*Textos*

—Feliz Cumpleaños (T/N)… perdón—

*Type type tupe*

—Gracias Dino, adiós—

*Type type type*

—Ya no me hablaras?—

*Type type type*

—Probablemente, pero ademas me voy—

*Type type type*

—A donde te iras?—

*Type type type*

—De Italia… se feliz con Daniela… suerte—

*Type type type*

—Pero es que yo no salgo con Daniela—

*Type type type*

—Como digas—

*Type type type*

—No me crees, cierto… a donde te mudaras?—

*Type type type*

—No te lo diré… adiós Dino, fue lindo conocerte…—

Y antes de que pudiera responder bloqueaste su numero y lo apagaste, no querías saber mas de aquel que te rompió el corazón en miles de pedacitos… al menos no por un buen tiempo, porque para ti seria una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

—Papá—

—Que pasa cariño?—

—Tengo sueño—

—Pues duerme, ven recapacite en mi hombro—

—Gracias papá—

—Lo que sea por ti mi amada princesita—

—Te quiero papá…—

Y sin mas te quedaste dormida, mientras tu padre se quedaba pensativo al respecto, que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin duda tu padre ocultaba algo, pero tu ni siquiera podías imaginar el que…

—No permitiré que alguien te ponga las manos encima mi pequeña…—

Dijo, para después depositar un beso en tu cabeza sobre tus cabellos (C/C)… seria un viaje largo… Mientras por su parte Dino se quedo devastado, tratando de impedir lo mas posible las lagrimas, nunca creyó que podría arruinar todo contigo y ahora le hablas bloqueado y no sabia a que país te irías…

—Jefe…—

—Déjame solo Romario…—

—Pero…—

—Por favor…—

—Bien—

Ese día había, sido uno de los mas tristes para el en mucho tiempo, incluso paso por su mente el seguirte, pero vamos si ahora no querías ni verlo, si hacia eso seguro se ganaba tu desprecio y odio, no, no iba a obligar las cosas… por mas que lo deseara…

—Porque arruino todo… maldita sea…—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—WHAT DA FUCK! Un sicario apareció y se atrevió a dispararle a Xanxus?… así es señoritas y señores (si es que los ay), este sicario te defendió o bueno no te defendió realmente no querías responder, pero que va… la pregunta del millón es ¿Quien es? y ¿porque hizo eso?… bueno pues ya lo sabrán próximamente. Espero les gustara e capitulo.

 **Dejen sus comentarios por favor… necesito saber si va bien esta historia…**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.

 **Caro-11:** años sin saber de ti, hahaha es bueno ver que haz regresado y sigue leyendo y sabrás lo que oculta… y si Dino es muy imbecil hahaha pero como lo dije, es muy divertido y su personalidad se adapta muy bien en esta historia, por eso al final terminaran teniendo mas que un simple amorío con Dino… hahaha y eso es un echo, espero ver mas tus comentarios por aquí, seria bueno. ^w^.


	4. La vida es

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

— **La vida es…—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Siento sus labios aun en los míos… y arde… sus manos me quemaban aun después de tener ropa… puede haber algo peor a que te rompan el corazón?… si… lo ay y yo eh cometido ese error… fijarme en el novio de mi amiga… Danny…

—Amor…—

—Hmmm…—

—Haz dormido todo el viaje despierta ya—

—No—

—Vamos mi amor, necesito que comas algo—

—No quiero…—

—Maldita sea… porque de todas las personas, tenian que lastimar a mi nena—

—Porque no estoy exenta del dolor papá—

—Vamos, la herida sanara, por favor come algo—

—Cuando lleguemos a Japón—

—No, ahora…—

—Después…—

Volví a cerrar los ojos, no podía ni siquiera ver la cara de mi padre, me daba pena el simple echo de que me viera así de patética y frágil… todo el camino hasta que el avión aterrizo me dormí, no tenia ganas ni siquiera de despertar, en verdad, era el peor sentimiento, todo el camino a la nueva casa mi papá intento hacerme reír, pero solo sonreía por compromiso, o para no preocuparlo, como por obligación, ayude a desempacar las cosas y después platicamos un rato…

—Extrañas a mamá?—

—Claro que la extraño, todos los días, a cada instante, pero si ella me viera triste, seguro sufriría, así como lo hace cuando tu estas así de triste—

—A veces la necesito…—

—Entonces no hago un buen trabajo como mamá sustituta?—

—Hahaha no eh dicho eso papá, pero no es lo mismo, a veces me gustaría que estuviera y que me acompañara a comprar ropa y cosas que hacen las mamás con sus hijas…—

—Entiendo… ya se!—

—Que sabes?—

—Aun es temprano, son las 4 de la tarde, vamos a recorrer un poco de esta nueva ciudad—

—Yo siento que es mas como un pueblo…—

—Vamos vamos! no siempre te eh llevado a vivir en ciudades!—

—Ya lo se, pero solo te corregir, una ciudad es mas como Tokyo o Hokkaido, pero Namimori, es mas como un pueblo…—

—Vale vale señorita geografía! haha anda vamos—

—Bien—

Y así tome mi cazadora y fuimos a conocer un poco de este pequeño pueblo?… como sea, al final terminamos llegando al templo, era muy grande y bello, así como el de Osaka, pero claro no podría comparar, pues ninguno se puede comparar con otro, todos tienen sus encantos…

—Pa…pá?—

Mierda… otra vez desaparecio, esto es tan genial, con que se entretiene ahora?… otro gato!, seguramente o un perro?… una ardilla o un ave, ay mi papá… de todos los papás a mi me tenia que tocar el mas despistado…

 **NARRADOR—**

Así nuestra protagonista se quedo a solas, frente al gran templo de Namimori, decidió verlo mas de cerca y porque no entrar.

—Vaya… si que es grande por dentro y bonito!—

Recorriste lo mas que pudiste y después sin mas saliste, sin duda el templo era lindo, antes de retirarte de ese lugar decidiste alzar unas plegarias y dejar unas monedas como ofrenda, al terminar te diste media vuelta y viste a un niño?…

—Eh… hola?—

—HIIIIIIII!—

—Oh disculpa te eh asustado, no ah sido mi intención—

—Hi… no perdón… es que acabo de perder a…—

—A?—

—Ah… hmmm… un bebé…?—

—Hahaha quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?—

—HI! Gracias!—

—(T/A) (T/N), un gusto!—

—Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna—

—Vale un gusto Tsuna-chan y puedes decirme por mi nombre si quieres—

—Gracias! (T/N)-chan—

Y así comenzaron a buscar a ese bebé que al parecer había perdido el chico… mientras por otro lado, había un hombre y un bebé, en medio del bosque…

—Reborn, a que me haz traído a Japón?—

—Pronto nos iremos todos los de la décima generación…—

—Tan pronto—

—Si, y necesito que cuides a los que se quedaran en el presente, puedo contar contigo?—

—Eres mi alumno numero 1, jamas podría negarme—

—Gracias maestro—

—Hahahaha ya ya no ay de que—

—Por cierto…—

—No Reborn, abstente de preguntar por mi hija, ella esta fuera de este mundo—

—Sabes que no podrás ocultarla por mucho tiempo—

—Temo que tus palabras son ya un echo—

—Tendrás que contarselo algún día—

—Ya lo se… pero que puedo hacer… en fin ahora es mi turno de pedir a cambio un favor—

—Cual?—

Hojas se escucharon mover por el viento, ocultando así la petición que tenia el maestro de Reborn, el aprendiz se quedo pasmado, lo que le pedía era básicamente un echo, pero cual era el motivo de eso?…

—Podrás cumplirlo?—

—Jamas podría defraudar a mi maestro—

—hahahaha por eso eres mi favorito!—

—Me tengo que ir—

—Vete sin preocupación, yo me haré cargo de los que queden en este mundo—

—Te lo agradezco—

Y así el bebé desaparecio, dejando solo al hombre a quien llamaba maestro, el cual se quedo un momento mas ahí admirando la belleza de la naturaleza que le rodeaba, era simplemente hermoso…

—Se que aquí le pondré fin a mi enemigo de toda la vida… ojalá pudiera olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida a lado de mi amada niña… soy un terrible padre…tsk…—

Atrapo delicadamente a un pequeño petirrojo, y lo comenzo a acariciar, el pequeño y delicado animal se quedo mas que deleitado por la paz que este simple humano podía darle…

—REBOOOOOOORN!—

—Así se llama el bebé?—

—Ah… si! así se llama—

—Que nombre tan curioso… mi pa…—

—DAME TSUNA!—

Apareció el bebé dandole una patada en la cabeza a Tsuna, tu solo reíste, ni siquiera te conmocionaste por ver a un bebé dar tales golpes y moverse así de bien, simplemente reíste y entonces el bebé te clavo la mirada…

—Y tu quien eres?—

—Ah perdón, yo soy (T/A) (T/N)—

—Ya veo, porque no nos acompañas a comer?—

—Me gustaría, pero debo seguir buscando a mi papá—

—Bueno pero quizás otro dia!—

—Hahaha quizás, ten apunta mi numero—

Tsuna te dio su móvil para que apuntaras tu numero y lo hiciste, guardándolo con tu nombre, le entregaste su móvil y te despediste de ellos, saliendo en busca de tu despistado padre…

—Que linda es…—

—Hey Tsuna! no puedes posar tus ojos en ella!—

—P…porque Reborn?—

—Que pasara con Kyoko y Haru?—

—OI! H…Haru es solo una amiga y Kyoko-chan… aaaah… Kyoko-chan—

—Por eso no te puedes fijar en ella—

—Pero es linda—

—Y fuera de tu alcance—

—Hi hi…—

—Volvamos a casa, muero de hambre—

—Hi…—

El bebé y el joven se fueron a su casa, mientras tu seguías buscando a tu padre, que no aparecía por ningún lugar…

—Ay… papá… porque siempre pasa esto!—

Seguiste buscando hasta que te cansaste y decidiste regresar a casa, si bien, se podía perder el solo, seguro también podría encontrar la salida de este lugar y regresar a casa.

—Por que mi papá siempre hace lo mismo… me dan ganas de ponerle una correa así como a los niños pequeños para que no se pierdan…—

Regresaste a casa y entonces ahí lo viste, tu papá tomando un cafe muy quitado de la pena y viendo tv…

—ME DEJASTE SOLA!—

—No estabas sola—

—SI LO ESTABA!—

—Estabas con un chico y un bebé no?—

—Nos viste?—

—Claro por eso decidí no interrumpir—

—Y desde cuando haces tu eso?—

—Bueno es un chico como de unos 15 años, no creo que salgas con el… quienes me preocupan son los que son mayores que tu…—

—Ay dios… quien entiende a los papás…—

—Hahaha ven vamos toma asiento aquí conmigo, quieres un té?—

—Bueno, pero de manzanilla—

—Ya lo sabia!—

Tu padre se levanto y fue a servirte una taza, sonreíste cuando volvió con el brebaje, te lo entrego y le diste un pequeño sorbo, y tu padre volvió a sentarse a tu lado, y te abrazo, se quedaron viendo la TV, un rato mas…

—Papá… de que trabajas?—

—Ya te lo había dicho, Trabajo en negocios de importación y exportación—

—Hmmm… por eso tenemos que viajar siempre?—

—Si—

—Algún dia dejaremos de viajar?—

—Hmmmm… depende—

—De que?—

—Pues de si me despiden!—

—Hahaha ya ya, espero no te despidan, me esta empezando a gustar el viajar—

—Menos mal! creí que me obligarías a renunciar—

—Haha… no aun no—

—Bueno ya! a dormir jovencita, que ya es bastante tarde—

—Pero no tengo clases—

—Tienes razón… bueno te conseguiré un profesor para que termines la prepa y después a la universidad—

—Pues ya que!—

—Anda ve a la cama—

—Bien… descansa papá—

—Igual tu mi amor—

Así subiste a tu cuarto, te cambiaste de ropas y te metiste a la cama, estabas un poco agotada, pero antes de dormir le diste una pequeña revisada a tu móvil, quitaste el modo avión y viste que tenias como 100 mensajes 50 de Daniela y otros 50 de otras personas, que no tenias su numero en el móvil…

Los leíste todos y solo pudiste responder un "Perdón… espero nos volvamos a ver pronto y no me odies mucho por favor…" y a los demás solo diste por ende que eran la gran mayoría de Dino… a este solo le respondiste "Dino, lo nuestro no podía ser… al menos no en esta vida… se feliz"… y sin mas te dormiste, ya eran muchas emociones por el día de hoy. Tu padre se quedo un buen rato despierto en el comedor… como era su costumbre…

—Si Ania estuviera aquí, seguro me reclamaría por seguir con mi estupida venganza… pero como olvidar el dolor y la desesperación, también lo que le provoco a mi alumno… ni hablar—

Se vistió con su típico traje negro, con una camisa negra igual y una corbata blanca, coloco una gabardina en sus hombros y se coloco una fedora del mismo tono negro carbon que sus zapatos y salió… a donde iba?… pues eso era algo que solo el sabia…

—Un viejo como yo debió haberse retirado cuando aun le quedaba dignidad…—

Como siempre se movió como una sombra, imperceptible solo por los humanos comunes y corrientes y notable solo para aquellos que habían sido sus alumnos, miro todos y cada uno de los que debía proteger mientras su alumno y los demás iban al futuro, eran pocas personas en comparación, a las que había escuchado que eran, pero sin duda les protegería, entonces en su camino dio con un joven… cabellos negros y ojos tan filosos como una espada.

—Jamas te había visto en Namimori, identificate!—

—Que te consideren un demonio no te da derecho a meterte con el infierno—

—Eh?…—

—Hibari Kyoya, guardián Vongola de la nube, ceño fruncido, cabellos negros, piel blanca, ojos azul metálico, mal humor, odia el desorden y si no se hace lo que tu mandas siempre "Muerdes hasta la muerte" a quien se oponga… ademas de que eres un adepto a las peleas—

—Como es que me conoces tanto…—

—Porque puedo y quiero—

—Te mordere hasta la muerte…—

—Intentalo—

Hibari saco sus tonfas y se puso en pose de ataque, como siempre fue el primero en dar el primer golpe, el cual el hombre esquivo con gran facilidad, así siguieron por varios minutos, uno lanzaba los golpes y el otro esquivaba, hasta que Hibari logro quitarle la fedora… Cabello castaño claro, acomodado en un cabello un tanto largo, ya que cubrían sus orejas, ojos avellana con un aura tan tranquila que intimidaba, piel blanca y un flequillo que cubría un poco de su frente (N/A: tipo el cabello de Dino cuando esta en el futuro), quien era el y porque se sentía intimidado por el…

—Quien eres!— musito el azabache

—El imbecil del Cavallone te entreno… mas o menos bien, pero si quieres mejorar te recomiendo comiences a buscar mejor tus maestros—

—El no es mi maestro—

—Hahaha, si te interesa que te entrene nos veremos en tu amada escuela en la azotea justamente a las 12 de la madrugada y te recomiendo llevar tu anillo—

—No obedezco ordenes—

—Y yo no le enseño a niños, pero fue petición de un buen amigo—

—Hmmm…—

—Esperare 10 minutos, si no llegas, entonces daré por echo que no te interesa y yo no me volveré a cruzar en tu camino—

—Tu nombre—

—Si vienes mañana, te lo diré—

Y así como apareció, desaparecio de la vista de Hibari, el cual quedo un poco confundido, quien era el y porque se había dejado quitar la fedora?, era una incitación? o ese era el plan desde el principio… tendría que pensar muy bien si asistir o simplemente dejarlo pasar y olvidarlo, pero quizás si iba ganaría mas, a si no iba…

—Detesto que esto pase…—

Musito para dejar aquel lugar y continuar su recorrido nocturno. Por otra parte estaba aquel hombre, que ya no era tan desconocido, siguió caminando hasta que encontró un parque y decidió tomar un pequeño descanso.

—Que te trae a Japón, Xìnyǎng—

—Si te lo cuento me creerás Fong?—

—Jamas haz mentido y eres un hombre respetable, porque habría de dudar de tu palabra—

—Por que lo que me dijo mi aprendiz es algo fuera de lo normal—

—Entiendo Xìnyǎng, por que no simplemente te relajas—

—Porque siempre dices mi nombre en chino, Fong?—

—Por que creo que tu nombre suena mejor en chino—

—Hahaha vale vale…—

—Sabes algo que nosotros ignoramos?—

—Quizá…—

—Es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?—

—Ambos—

—Ambos?—

—Les causara felicidad pero también preocupación, pero aun falta para ese momento—

—Como es que siempre sabes todo antes que nosotros, que somos los Arcobalenos?—

—Hahahaha porque yo fui considerado para uno también, pero…—

—Pero?…—

—Nada nada… ya lo sabrán—

—Bien… y que tal esta tu hija?—

—18 años y la sigo viendo como a mi bebita…—

—Entiendo, ah sido mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos—

—Sin duda… 15 años—

—Aun nos recuerda (T/N)-chan?—

—Si lo hiciera me lo hubiera dicho, pero nunca a sacado nada al respecto…—

—Ya veo, será bueno tenerte aquí—

—Hahahaha siempre tan tranquilo y honesto Fong… a veces quisiera esa paz—

—Podrías tenerla…—

—La obtendré claro, pero después de obtener mi venganza—

—Espero que algún día recapacites de esa estupida idea tuya—

—Entonces reza por mi alma Fong… bien me voy, por cierto no puedes salir de Namimori—

—Que? porque?—

—Porque de hacerlo, me obligarías a retenerte por la fuerza—

—Bien, permaneceré aqui—

—Te lo agradezco—

—Nos vemos Xìnyǎng—

Y así Fong se fue, dejando aun mas sumergido en sus pensamientos a tu padre… olvidar, seria como matar a Ania dos veces, jamas perdonaría a aquel que le arrebato al amor de su vida, pero por ahora, no tenia tiempo de buscarle, tendría que esperar hasta el momento idóneo, ambos lo conocían, pero debían esperar hasta el final…

—Como una amistad puede tornarse en odio…—

Regreso a casa, tenia que pensar en como encontrar al resto de los que se quedarían en el presente, aunque también otros pensamientos invadían su mente, pero prefería no prestarles atención, si bien lo planeaba, se irían al menos 2 meses al futuro que eso seria en el tiempo real 2 semanas, y todo seria a partir de que Reborn se fuera ahí, eso desencadenaría a los demás acontecimientos y pronto tendría que darle aviso a la madre del décimo vongola, de que su hijo se iría dos semanas a algún lugar, debía planearlo bien, al igual que decirle al padre del guardián de la lluvia, algo pensaría y seguramente seria efectivo, no por nada seguir siendo el maestro de Reborn.

—Hahaha debería cambiarme el nombre a Xìnyǎng?… creo que va mas conmigo… aunque Viera… ese le encantaba a Ania… aggg ya estoy divagando… y hablando solo… creerán que estoy loco…—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Que ay, espero no se aburrieran de este capitulo, se que no hice mucho énfasis en ustedes pero vamos que seguro morían por saber uno de los secretos de su padre! a que si! hahaha, como sea, lo que viene estará divertido… y " **Viera** " significa **Fé** al igual que " **Xìnyǎng** ", que es como le dice Fong a su padre en chino, Viera es en Eslovaco. Espero les gustara.

 **Dejen sus comentarios y háganme feliz.**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	5. Congiunzione astrale

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

— **Congiunzione astrale—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Veo tu rostro frente a mi, siento que aun estas aquí… demonios! ya ya ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo dejar de ver a Dino?… ES ENSERIO SUBCONSCIENTE!…. ah bueno a ver que horas son…

—Las 9…—

Diablos! porque es tan temprano, quiero dormir mas… ay huele tan rico… no no… quiero dormir, si si… o quizás… si como siempre mi cerebro ordeno a mi cuerpo y este obedeció, baje hasta con animo a la mesa, en verdad lo que olía era delicioso!…

—BUENOS DIAS PRINCESA!—

—Buenos días papá… p…porque ay tanta comida?—

—Por que me desperté con mas energía de la acostumbrada, ademas invite a venir a alguien…—

—Ah… y entonces, habrá alguien mas en la mesa…—

—Así es, pero descuida, no es nada del otro mundo—

—Hahaha esta bien papá, es extraño que invites a alguien a casa—

—Es que en Japón si hice amigos!—

—Hahahahaha, vale y a que hora llegara—

—En un par de segundos—

—S…segu…—

La puerta sonó… esto es tan extraño, mi papá con amigos?… y lo mas extraño… los ah invitado a la casa?… porque?… en que momento?…

 **NARRADOR—**

Se escucho el timbre, tu padre fue a abrir y entonces dejo ver 2 bebés, muy curiosos como el de ayer, solo que estos eran diferentes y el mas adorable sin duda era el que llevaba un traje estilo chino, no pudiste evitarlo y corriste a abrazarlo…

—Papá no sabia que eras amigo de un bebé tan adorable—

Dijiste frotando tu mejilla con la del bebé, que sin duda no querías separarte de el ni por un segundo, lo cual le hizo enojar a tu papá y trato de arrebatártelo, pero tu eras mas hábil y lo esquivabas fácilmente, mientras que el bebé simplemente se dejaba mimar por ti.

—Como te llamas cosa hermosa!—

—Me llamo Fong—

—Mucho gusto Fong, ya te han dicho que eres en extremo adorable?—

—No, pero gracias—

—El comerá en mi regazo y no te permitiré que digas lo contrario papá—

—P…pero!—

—Nada! ven Fong!—

—Claro—

Y así te llevaste a Fong entre tus brazos y pegado a tus pechos, sin duda no podía quejarse el pequeño bebé, si bien sabia que no lo era, pero no lo diría en este preciso momento y mas que no tenia derecho en renegar Viera… que momento mas grato para el pequeño…

—Fong se esta ganando mi desprecio…—

—Hahaha déjalo Viera, lo mejor será que pasemos al comedor—

—Tienes razón Verde… vamos…—

Así es amargado y que odia cualquier tipo de relación con personas, era amigo de tu padre, pero claro, tu solo creias que eran bebés pero porque seguía sin impactarte o dejarte sorprendida que los pequeños bebés pudieran hablar y articular a la perfección las palabras.

Comieron con tranquilidad, tu alimentabas al bebé sin alejarlo de ti, en verdad disfrutabas estar con ese bebé en especial, pero porque?… sentías un apego a el no solo por lo lindo que era, sino por algo más, pero que era?…

—Que buena comida Viera—

—Hahaha gracias Verde, que tal te ah parecido Fong?—

—Como siempre tu comida es de primera—

—Y tu mi princesa?—

—Papá… sabes que amo tu comida, así que esto como siempre ah sido delicioso—

—AH! Lo sabia!—

—Hahaha oye papá y de donde conoces a estos bebés?—

—Hmmm… del trabajo—

—Enserio?—

—Si…—

—(T/N)-chan, no te parecemos extraños?—

—Hahaha como sabes mi nombre Fong? y no, me parecen mas bien familiares… pero no se porque…—

—Tu padre nos lo dijo cuando aun eras pequeña y aun no lo hemos olvidado—

—Oh ya ya entiendo!—

—(T/N), Haz dicho que te parecemos familiares… recuerdas habernos visto en algún momento de tu vida?—

—Hmmm… no no recuerdo lo lamento Verde—

—Bien no importa—

—Por cierto mi vida, los pequeños se quedaran en casa un tiempo, no te molesta verdad?—

—Para nada, papá, pero Fong duerme conmigo!—

—HA HA HA!…. NO!—

—Si y ya dije—

—Por cierto, Verde podrías ser el tutor de mi hija?, para que pueda entrar pronto a la universidad?—

—Claro haría lo que fuera por un buen amigo como tu Viera—

—Bien, (T/N) ya te eh conseguido un tutor para tus materias y Fong será de defensa personal—

—Bien, no tengo ninguna queja—

—Bueno me tengo que ir ya, nos vemos mas tarde, Fong… cuídala—

—No debes preocuparte Xìnyǎng—

—Vale… nos vemos—

Y así salió tu padre, dejándote con esos dos bebés hermosos, pero claro tu favorito era Fong, era el que mas ternura te daba, saliste con los bebés a dar un paseo y entonces encontraste un café, que se veía adecuado, entraron y tomaste asiento, la señorita tomo tu orden y solo tuviste que esperar a que te lo trajeran… te pusiste un poco triste por el echo de que todos los café te tratan el recuerdo de una amistad y el de un amor imposible…

—Que pasa (T/N)-chan?—

—Oh… no es nada es que… haha perdón perdón… soy una tonta…—

—No puedes ser una tonta, eres hija de Viera—

—Concuerdo con Verde, tu padre no se permitiría tener una hija tonta—

—Quizás… yo soy la excepción…—

Y entonces sentiste un golpe de una mano pequeña en tu cabeza, era Verde y con una ojos entre abiertos y con un leve enojo…

—No eres tonta, tu padre y tu madre fueron personas increíblemente inteligentes, tanto como para ganarse mi respeto y mi cariño—

—Verde-chan…—

Sonreíste, y acariciaste su cabello "desafía gravedad" con delicadeza, eso le dio tranquilidad y te devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces apareció la señorita con tu café y comenzaste a tomarlo, mientras que a los pequeños les pediste un té, diste el ultimo trago del cafe, y se te escapo una lagrima, la cual con velocidad seco una pequeña mano, sonrojaste ante esto y te regañaste mentalmente…

—P…perdón—

—Quien te lastimo (T/N)-chan?—

—Nadie nadie, vamos no importa, a demás no creo volver a verlo—

—Pero nos puedes decir su nombre (T/N)—

—Hahaha bien bien, se llama Dino…—

—Dino que?—

—Hahahaha no recuerdo su apellido Verde-chan, pero ya dejemos de hablar de eso si—

—Como tu quieras (T/N)-chan—

—Bien, entonces vamos—

Tu y los dos pequeños se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa, tenian cosas que hacer, mas bien, ellos tenian cosas que enseñarte y tu aprender, entonces chocaste con un niño de unos 15 año, pelirrojo y con lentes, que sin querer te saco de su camino y tu de el suyo…

—Perdón… no te vi!— dijiste

—Descuida, tengo que irme—

Y sin mas salió corriendo, tu te fijaste que había olvidado algo que parecía una pelota rosada, te llamo la atención, pero tu intención era devolverla así que fuiste en dirección a donde iba el niño, pero en algún momento lo perdiste y decidiste olvidarlo…

—Que mal… me tendré que quedar con su pelota…—

Entonces los bebés justo te iban a decir "No la botes, no es una pelota!", cuando tu ya lo habías echo y una nube rosa te cubrió, cerraste los ojos y te levantaste, tallaste tus ojos, caminaste tratando de alejarte de la nube rosa y pudiste empezar a vislumbrar una enorme mansión, que hacías en un lugar así y lo peor como diablos habías llegado ahí?…

—D…donde estoy…—

—(T/N)?—

—Q…quien… e…esta… a…ahí!?—

Te tomo de los hombros, unas manos grandes, fornidas, eran de hombre, entonces volteaste temerosa a verlo y para tu sorpresa era un azabache…

—Q…quien…eres?—

—Que haces tu aqui?—

—D…donde estoy?—

—Estas en la mansion Varia…—

—Y… y… espera… una mansion?—

—Si—

—Y porque no me dices escoria o basura?—

—Por que, no quiero—

—Oh… bien, es mas agradable escuchar mi nombre, por cierto ese estilo de cabello te queda y me gusta mas—

—Hmmm…—

Este sonrojo y tu pudiste notarlo, en verdad era lindo sonrojado!

—Por cierto que hago aqui?—

—Dino te dejo aqui—

—Y yo que diablos hago con ese?—

—Lo mismo me eh preguntado todo este tiempo—

—Hahahaha… pero que no salía con Daniela?—

—Daniela?… hablas de… la mujer regañona?—

—Hahahahaha si ella—

—Es mi guardiana de la nube, no creo que tenga una relación con Dino—

—Oh… pero ya dime que hago yo con ese…—

—(T/N)!—

—Eh?—

—AMIGA! AÑOS SIN VERTE, Bueno… realmente te vi hace una semana, pero no sabes cuanto te extraño!—

—Da…Da…Daniela?—

—Justamente! que haces aquí? creo que irías con Dino—

—Y YO QUE TENGO QUE HACES CON ESE!—

—Bueno pues sera porque eres…—

Y entonces volvió a aparecer la nube rosa dejándote enfrente de los bebés, mientras estos te vean fijamente y con un gran sonrojo aun…

—Que pasa?— preguntaste

—Na…nada (T/N)-chan—

—Entonces porque están sonrojados?—

—P…por el sol!—

—Hmmm… bueno volvamos a casa—

Y así volvieron a casa, pero aun querías saber porque estaban sonrojados, que es lo que habían visto, pero mas importante que diablos era un guardián y que hacías con Dino?… pero de repente paso por tu cabeza el guapo azabache, sin duda Xanxus, era guapo y ese peinado o corte o como se lo haya dejado, le quedaba perfecto…

Al regresar, estudiaste con Verde, de todas las materias, sin duda ere un experto y un erudito de primera, tu también eras buena, pero a veces los problemas o lo que te ponía hacer era difícil, pero sin duda lo resolvías aunque te costara mas trabajo del requerido normalmente.

—Sin duda eres tan hábil como tu padre—

—Hahaha gracias—

—Será mejor que vayas con Fong—

—Vale, nos vemos mas tarde—

—Claro (T/N)—

Fuiste con Fong al patio trasero, y lo viste hacer unos movimientos dignos de las artes marciales, lo viste tan calmado que decidiste hacer el menor ruido posible, para que no se percatara de tu presencia, y al estar a unos pasos, te sentaste en flor de loto y lo miraste seguir haciendo sus movimientos, hasta que giro y te vio, te sonrío y tu le devolviste la sonrisa.

—Pensé que demorarías mas con Verde—

—No, tampoco quería que perdiera todo su día conmigo, supongo tendrá cosas que hacer—

—De todas las personas a las que eh conocido tu eres la única que nos trata como si fuéramos adultos… porque?—

—Hahaha ni yo misma lo se—

—Ya entiendo y como es que no te escuchado llegar hasta donde estoy?—

—Porque soy sigilosa como un minino! NYA!—

Pusiste tu mano tratando de simular una pata de gato y sonreíste, lo cual le causo siesta ternura a Fon, pero después de esa pequeña platica el te pidió que trataras de asimilar sus movimientos, a lo que tu accediste y lo seguiste sin ninguna problema, siguieron haciendo eso hasta ya pasada la tarde, querías descansar y darte una ducha…

—No creo que mi papá llegue a esta hora, es temprano para el, así que me daré un baño, no vienes Fon?—

—Claro—

Este salto a tus brazos y lo llevaste contigo, sabias que después de todo era un bebé, debías ayudarle a bañar para que no se le metiera jabón en los ojos, Verde no dijo nada, simplemente siguió concentrado en sus investigaciones… terminaste de darte el baño al igual que Fon y le secaste y después a ti, no te daba pena mostrar tu cuerpo frente a un bebé, después de todo solo era eso, un bebé…

—Listo, ahora si hueles delicioso—

—Gracias a ti—

—Ni hablar! hahaha me encanta tu cabello y tu trenza son tan lindos y tiernos! como quisiera abrazarte todo el tiempo!—

—Puedes abrazarme todo el tiempo, menos cuando entrenemos—

—Enserio tengo tu permiso?—

—Si—

—Genial!—

Bajaron y ya había llegado tu padre, se veía cansado, pero solo le ayudaste a quitarse la gabardina y golpearla en el perchero, le diste un gran abrazo el cual correspondió con suma felicidad y cero cansancio, había quedado comida de la tarde aun, así que calentaste un poco y le serviste a los que estaban presentes, cenaron y después hicieron sobremesa con un té para los 3 y un café para tu padre, platicaron un buen rato hasta que decidiste irte a dormir…

—Buenas noches papá, Verde—

—Descansa mi vida— dijo tu padre

—Igual buenas noches (T/N)—

—Vamos Fon?—

—Listo!—

Este salto a tus brazos y lo llevaste contigo, tu padre se molesto, pero conocía a Fon, el no te haría nada, ademas con ese cuerpo de bebé le era inútil intentar algo, pero que igual le molestaba el echo de que un hombre durmiera en tu cama…

—Ni hablar… que hora es Verde?—

—Las 11—

—Bueno tengo una hora, que hicieron hoy?—

—Salimos a recorrer un poco Namimori y después…—

—Después que?—

—Nos encontramos con un niño pelirrojo que traía munisión de la bazooka del tiempo—

—Ah si de seguro ese era Irie Shoichi y luego?—

—Por accidente tu hija viajo al futuro…—

—Q…QUE!—

—Si, y bueno, es una mujer muy hermosa en el futuro sin duda… ademas en el futuro ya sabe de todo—

—Ah si si lo sabia… ni hablar—

—Y que mas les dijo?—

—Ammm… no te gustara—

—Dilo—

—No, será mejor que lo descubras por ti—

—Bien… tiene que ver algo con los cavallone?—

—No te lo dire—

—Lo sabia… maldito Dino…—

—Después de todo lo sabias…—

—Claro no por nada soy…—

—Eres?—

—U…un… sicario si! eso!—

—Que ocultas Viera?—

—Nada nada, en su respectivo tiempo lo sabrán!—

—Hmmm…—

—Bueno me tengo que ir, deberías dormir o algo así Frankenstein—

—Como siempre… haciendo mofa de mi profesión de científico—

—Bueno siempre es bueno mencionar a Bramm Stoker en nuestras conversaciones—

—Vale ya vete—

—Hahahahahaha ya voy ya voy!—

Como siempre tomo su gabardina y su fedora, y se marcho a donde había citado al vongola, tenia que entrenarlo y para eso tenia poco tiempo, si bien Reborn ya había ido al futuro, mañana por la tarde se iría el décimo vongola, también con el décimo guardián de la tormenta… tenia poco tiempo… llego al lugar y para su sorpresa ya estaba ahí el temido demonio de Namimori…

—Y bien, cual es tu nombre?—

—(T/A) Viera, soy sicario y fui profesor de Reborn—

—El bebé?—

—Justamente—

—Tu… su maestro?—

—Claro que habías pensado que el aprendió todo solo?… hahahahaha pues no!—

—Ya veo… esto si valió la pena!—

—Hahaha menos mal, comenzaba a preocuparme de si podría aburrirte—

—Saca tus armas—

—Te ganare sin ellas—

—Ouh! interesante!—

—Haz traído tu anillo?—

—No lo necesito para ganarte—

—Hmmm que mal, bueno entonces atente a las consecuencias—

Y entonces comenzo la batalla, este daba un golpe y el otro esquivaba con gran maestría, a Hibari le costaba un tanto de trabajo esquivar o bloquear los golpes de ese hombre, lo cual le encantaba, esto era un reto y un oponente digno, se sentía tanto o mas emocionado que cuando peleaba con Dino, pero claro, Dino no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo con el, Viera sin duda era… el perfecto oponente. La pelea se extendió a altas horas de la noche, hasta que Hibari quedo rendido, estaba agotado y respiraba con dificultad, mientras que Viera, solo se sacudía el polvo de su gabardina perfectamente planchada y sin un solo rasguño, le estaba haciendo pelear con todo y no se iba a rendir tan fácil…

—Que diferente eres—

—Lo soy justamente, me alegra que lo notaras—

—Pero te derrotare—

—No creo que puedas hacerlo hoy, descansa Hibari…—

—Uh?—

—Te vez cansado— dijo a su espalda casi susurrándole al oído.

Esto provoco un escalofrío pronunciado en Hibari, como se había movido tan rápido, no pudo notarlo, pero al final tenia una sonrisa, sin duda seria divertido practicar con el…

—Hace años que no me sentía de esta forma…—

Tomo su casaca y se la volvió a colocar en los hombros, retirándose a descansar, donde sea que viviera… al poco rato tu padre regreso a la casa y fue directo a su habitación, era tarde y había tenido un día movido, quería descansar, después de todo estaba en todo su derecho…

—Si sigo de esta forma, me moriré joven y bello…—

—Pues te ves igual que hace años Viera, parece que en ti no pasan los años y lo de bello… creo que difiero contigo esta vez—

La voz del pequeño Verde, hizo que se volteara a verlo y lo viera con mala cara.

—HA HA HA! Soy bello y siempre lo eh sido—

—Siempre lo haz sido?—

—Claro, por eso mi hija salió así de hermosa… tenia que parecerse al padre—

—Hahahaha que buena broma, tu hija es idéntica a su madre—

—Y a mi—

—Ni en sueños—

—Ya déjame dormir—

—Responde lo que te e preguntado—

—Que?—

—Porque nunca envejeces?…—

—Por que no me da la gana y ya, hasta mañana…—

Tu padre se cubrió con las cobijas y se durmió, Verde salió de su habitación y fue a la suya, a seguir sus investigaciones, pero ahorita tenia una duda en la cabeza… ¿Porque Viera no envejecía?… se suponía que debía tener unos 48 y tenia el semblante de alguien de 36 y así fue desde que le conoció, tenia esa misma apariencia, seria un vampiro acaso?… no no eso no existe, pero entonces, que guardaba con tanto recelo?… incluso de su hija…

—Viera…Viera… cuanto mas jugaras con nuestras mentes…—

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Cuanto secretos se puede guardar una persona?… pues muchos, bueno ahora si hice un poco de énfasis en ustedes y viajaron al futuro, aunque sea solo 5 minutos, y Daniela se convirtió en la guardiana de la nube Varia?… dios cuantas cosas, pero ya se irán resolviendo en su debido tiempo… espero les gustara el capitulo.

 **Dejen sus comentarios y háganme feliz.**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	6. Sei solo tu

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

— **Sei solo tu—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Amanecí con un pequeño cuerpecito sobre mi, abrí los ojos… mas de fuerza que de ganas, que quede claro…

—Haha… me podría acostumbrar a esto—

Acaricie esos hermosos cabellos negros como el carbon, eran suaves y sedosos, sin duda Fon será un hombre guapo de grande y claro perseguido por mujeres a por mayor, que suerte, ojalá me persiguieran así los hombres… seria tan genial, seria algo así como un tipo anime Harem, solo que yo seria la protagonista…

—Fon…—

—Hmmm…—

—Ya son las 9 de la mañana pequeño—

—Bien, igual ya estaba despierto—

—Hahahaha eres tan lindo!—

—Tu también eres linda—

Aw… sin duda será todo un cazanova y hasta puedo jurar que un rompe corazones, adorable y con una cara sumamente adorable… como desearía que tuviera mi edad…

—Vamos a comer?—

—Claro Fon—

 **NARRADOR—**

Bajaron a desayunar y ahí estaban Verde y tu padre haciendo sobremesa, al parecer ellos ya habían desayunado, pero claro tu padre tenia que irse a trabajar y tu tomar clases con Verde.

—Buenos dias!—

—Buen dia mi amor, Fon—

—Buen dia (T/N), Fon—

—Buenos dias a todos—

—Que desayunaron?—

—Hice huevos con tocino, quieres?—

—Quedo?—

—Si—

—Bueno—

Te sentaste, aun con Fon en brazos y comenzaste a comer y a darle de comer al pequeño azabache, terminaste y tu padre se despidio de todos y se fue…

—Viera—

—Que pasa Verde?—

—Cuando nos dirás lo que ocultas?—

—Oh… que no oculto nada! ahora regresa ahí y ayuda a mi hija—

—Lo haré, pero dame tu respuesta—

—No oculto nada Verde, puedes estar tranquilo—

—No puedo fiarme—

—Si puedes, nunca te eh mentido—

—Quisiera que no me conocieras tanto…—

—Pero lo hago hehehe! ahora regresa—

—Bien—

Verde volvió dentro de la casa y tu padre como siempre continuo su camino, a donde iba?… solo el sabia…

—Bien comencemos las clases (T/N)—

—Tan pronto?—

—Mientras mas rápido, mas pronto te dejare en libertad—

—Hmmm… buen punto, VALE! A DARLE!—

—Ah que?—

—Hehehe… a… a… empecemos ya!— sonrojaste

Y así pasaste todo el resto del día, como siempre Verde te ponía a hacer problemas de grados avanzados, creia firmemente en que tu eras digna de ser instruida por el y tenia razón, eras una alumna ejemplar, siempre utilizabas la lógica y el razonamiento, cosa que a el le encantaba, por su parte Fon, no se podía quejar, eras buena acatando ordenes y ejecutándolas, los movimientos que el hacía eran los básicos, pero a sus demás alumnos le habían tomado al menos dos o tres semanas en ejecutarlos perfectamente, a ti solo te llevo un par de horas, sin duda eras hija de Viera. La noche llego y con ello tu padre, cenaron juntos, hicieron un poco de sobremesa y después te despediste de el junto con Fon, te fuiste a la cama, tu padre salió y fue a donde su nuevo alumno estaba…

—Kyo-chan… que rápido haz llegado, algún motivo en especial?— sonrío

—Aqui esta el anillo—

—Oh… ya veo—

—Hmmm…—

—Bien como tu atributo es nube y tu eres demasiado temperamental, seguro…—

—Uh?—

Entonces tu padre hizo lo que nadie "Que valorara su vida" haría, se acerco y revolvió un poco el cabello de hibari jugando con el y después le quito su casaca, corriendo…

—Te mordere hasta la muerte—

Tu padre jugo mas con Hibari, hasta sacarlo de quicio, llamas de un tono morado comenzaron a salir de ese anillo, tu padre había dado en el clavo, el detonante de la llama de Hibari era el enojo, que fácil era de leer…

—Hahaha lo sabia—

Hibari se paro en seco y tu padre le lanzo la casaca, la cual atrapo con suma agilidad, Hibari ni se percato de que saco a relucir sus llamas, el estaba mas concentrado en lo que haría ahora el hombre…

—Viera—

—Eh! te haz aprendido mi nombre Kyo-chan, menos mal—

—Porque haz echo eso?—

—Por que quería y podía! hahahaha, que mas motivo que eso!—

—Te mor…—

—Me morderás hasta la muerte… lo se, pero no podrás, ahora vamos a ponernos serios, golpeame—

—Eh?…—

—Si vamos lanza un golpe y pegarme justo aquí—

Tu padre señalo en el centro de su pecho, no puso resistencia, a lo que Hibari accedió sin decir una palabra, dejaría hablar a su ataque, golpeo con toda su fuerza, el cual saco a volar varios metros su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente, este se encorvo y después se volvió a levantar como si nada, lo cual dejo con mucho asombro a Hibari…

—Tienes bastante fuerza, pero te falta mejorar, yo se que lograras ser tan bueno como mi alumno numero 1, pero si no me hubieras dado respiro después de ese golpe, seguro hubieras ganado, lastima que no siguieras atacando…—

Viera le dio un golpe igual de fuerte o mas a Hibari en el plexo solar, lo cual lo dejo en knock out.

—Pronto te iras Hibari, pero estarás listo para lo que viene, estoy seguro de ello—

Cargo a Hibari como un costal de papas y lo llevo a donde había investigado, era su oficina, lo recostó en el sofá que se encontraba a la mitad del lugar, y le coloco una manta, para que no pasara frío y sin mas demora se retiro del lugar, sabia que no tardaría mucho en irse al futuro, pero el ya no tenia nada mas que enseñarle, el lo iría averiguando por su cuenta, pues podía deducir su personalidad y con lo consiguiente su forma de hacer las cosas, era un lobo solitario, así que el iría a su ritmo.

—Me hubiera encantado tener un alumno así como tu Kyo-chan…—

Sin mas dejo aquel lugar y camino hasta su casa, era una noche pacifica… o eso aparentaba…

—Aun amas a los humanos ah!—

—Siempre los eh amado—

—Igual de sentimental que Sepira, nunca entendieron que ellos son escoria al final, marionetas para nuestra diversión—

—Tan equivocado como siempre mi querido amigo—

—Haz regresado para matarme?—

—Te matare amigo mío… pero no ahora, tu sabes el momento—

—Hmmm… eres tan idéntico a Sepira, igual de perceptivos—

—Algo que seguramente te sigue molestando… bien como sea, debo irme—

—Me entere que tienes una hija—

—Si la tengo o no es cosa que no debe importarte—

—El fruto de tu amor con esa patética y desdichada humana, tan frágil como un pétalo de una rosa… hahahaha fue tan fácil de acabar con ella—

—No tientes a tu suerte Kawahira…—

—O que?… me mataras en este preciso momento? hahahahaha no me hagas reir—

—No te matare ahora, estate tranquilo—

—Me encantas, a pesar de estar rodeado de humanos patéticos y de que tu hija es parte de ellos, sigues tan inquebrantable como siempre, deberías recapacitar y alejarte de ellos—

—Hahaha me das lastima amigo mío… lo mejor será irme—

—ALTO!—

—Que necesitas?—

Kawahira se acerco hasta Viera y le quito la fedora, este lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrío.

—Estas en tu limite, ah que si!—

—No digas estupideces—

—No lo son, recuerdas como murió Sepira—

—No y no me importa, ella decidió su destino, tu el tuyo y yo el mío, simple—

—Tu caracter a veces me eriza la piel del miedo y la emoción… sigues siendo digno de nuestro clan—

—Olvidalo Kawahira, me voy—

—Nos veremos pronto Viera—

Este se retiro entre las sobras de la noche, desapareciendo y dejando nuevamente solo a tu padre.

—Y cuando nos volvamos a ver… esa será la ultima…—

Continuo con su andar hasta llegar a casa y tirarse rendido a ella, había sido un día lleno de líos… y así paso una semana, todos los Vongola ya estaban en el futuro sin excepción, tu seguías en practica con Fon y Verde, a veces Verde te ponía a leer libros de matemáticas aplicadas y avanzadas, de un día para otro, por lo que tenias que practicar lo que Fon te enseñaba mientras leías, o tenias que comer leyendo, pero siempre los terminabas y así comenzo la segunda semana, todo estuvo tranquilo y el miércoles de la segunda semana, Verde y Fon te dieron un día libre, a lo que optaste por salir e ir a comer algo, lo harías sola, ya estabas cansada de siempre ir a todos lados con ellos.

—A ver… que será bueno… hey ay descuentos en este restaurante de ramen!—

Entraste con ánimos y ordenaste, el plato te fue entregado casi de inmediato, lo debutaste y te sonrojaste por lo delicioso que estaba, sin duda el ramen era una delicia… pero entonces apareció un hombre de gafas y cabellos blancos como la nieve…

—Buenas tardes—

—B…buenas tardes?—

—Perdón si te eh interrumpido—

—Oh descuide, igual ya había terminado—

—Déjame presentar, me llamo Kawahira y cual es tu nombre?—

Estiro su mano y tu la tomaste sin duda, seria de mala educación no hacerlo, tu padre te había enseñado a nunca dejar a una persona con la mano estirada, así que esta no seria la excepción o si?…

—(T/A) (T/N), mucho gusto Kawahira-san—

—Por favor llamame solo kawahira—

—Vale—

—Y dime, que te trae a esta tienda de ramen?—

—Hahaha las ofertas, ademas el lugar es… muy pintoresco—

—Lo es, aunque muy pocos lo notan—

—Si es una pena—

—Que te pareció el ramen?—

—Delicioso, aunque no es el mejor—

—Conozco un lugar donde los hacen perfectos y seguro que te encantarían—

—No lo dudo, pero igual no creo que me complazcan—

—Eh?… porque no?—

—Porque mi papá cocina mejor—

—Ya veo, tu padre a de ser un chef de primera—

—Hahahaha no, solo es un trabajador común y corriente—

—* _Pues de corriente no tiene nada y común… bueno habría que pensárselo dos veces*_ Ya veo entonces tiene dones para la cocina—

—Sip!—

—Bueno, espero algún día poder probar su comida—

—Hahaha, bueno, mm me tengo que ir—

— Si claro, por cierto ten—

—Que es?—

—Un anillo como regalo por haberme echo compañía—

—Oh no… no… podría—

—Vamos es un regalo de amigos—

—D…de…amigos… hehe… vale—

Extendiste tu mano y este coloco un anillo bastante curioso, pero no prestaste mucha atención, te despediste y saliste de la tienda, directo a tu casa y con una sonrisa, tenias un amigo?… que raro, pero el regalo que te hizo fue lindo sin duda, claro que lo usarías, aunque quizás no enfrente de tu padre, de lo contrario haría un drama y no querías explicar algo que ni tu podrías hacerlo, pues era muy difícil de explicar pues… era un desconocido después de todo…

—Es lindo—

Era sin duda muy hermoso, aunque su procedencia no lo era tanto, sonreíste y continuaste caminando hasta llegar a tu casa, era tarde, casi oscurecía, pero fuiste recibida por los dos pequeños y sonreíste ante esto, así termino la semana, tu padre te dijo que se iría un fin de semana, a lo que tu aceptaste, no tenias inconveniente por esto, no era la primera vez que se iba así de fin de semana por el trabajo, así que acostumbrada ya estabas y harías lo de siempre, quedarte en casa a ver anime, comer y dormir… perfecto.

Tu padre por su parte fue a donde los vongola llegarían, tenia que presentarse formalmente esta vez.

—Metro!— dijo Reborn

—Reborn—

—MA…MA…MA… MAESTROOOOO!— dijeron todos al unisono (menos Hibari)

—Que hace aqui?—

—Me quiero presentar formalmente ante los Vongola—

—Ya… pero…—

—No me cuestiones mas Reborn—

Este se quito la fedora e hizo una reverencia ante los presentes, ojos avellana y cabellos de un castaño claro puro, una sonrisa amigable y un aura tranquila, enserio el era el maestro de Reborn?…

—Tu… tu… eres el maestro de el?— dijo Tsuna

—Hahaha, si, tan increíble es?—

—Un poco… jamas creímos que conoceríamos al maestro de Reborn… aquí…—

—Bueno pues ya lo han echo y es un gusto mi nombre es Viera—

Todos saludaron, menos Hibari que bien ya le conocía y Gokudera que solo se portaba déspota como siempre, Viera sonrío ante la actitud de todos.

—Bueno y puede decirnos que hace aquí?—

—Yamamoto Takeshi, sin duda eres mucho mas alto en persona—

—Uh?—

—Conozco bien a tu padre y me ah hablado maravillas de ti, debes sentirte honrado—

—Mi viejo…—

—Por cierto esta bastante emocionado de que regreses hoy, al igual que tu mama Tsunayoshi y tu hermana Gokudera Hayato—

—uh?— respondieron los 3

—No pregunten mas, debo irme, Reborn, pronto me cobrare el favor, por favor estate preparado, hasta entonces, encargate de cuestionar todo—

—Como siempre maestro—

—Hahahaha, nos vemos—

—E…E… ESPERA!—

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre continuo su camino sin voltear y desaparecio entre las hojas y el viento que agitaban, todos volvieron a sus casas, para estar listos el Lunes e ir a la escuela, Reborn estaba un tanto afligido por el comportamiento de su maestro, no era común que el se presentara así nada mas, seguro algo pasaba, pero lo mas obvio es que su maestro no le diría nada, tendría que hacer lo de siempre, esperar a que se revelaran sus palabras…

Por su parte tu padre, camino un buen rato sin rumbo, sabia que lo que venia solo eran mas pruebas para los portadores de los anillos Vongola, sabia bien que ellos eran fuertes y podrían contra cualquier cosa que se les avecinara, después de todo eran Vongola.

—Hija?—

—Uh?… oh! papá, haz regresado, me alegra que tal todo?—

—Bien, quieres ir de viaje?—

—Mas?—

—Esta vez sera en Japón—

—Bien, a donde iremos?—

—Que te parece Hokkaido? o Tokyo… no se tu dime que quieres conocer?—

—Cuanto tiempo durara este viaje?—

—Solo un par de meses—

—Entonces conozcamos las ciudades mas importantes de Japón!—

—Bien! nos vamos mañana—

—HI! hare las matelas!—

—Bien!—

Corriste a tu habitación y sacaste toda tu ropa, guardándolo en las maletas, estabas emocionada, porque por fin hacian un viaje así, de meses, para después regresar, a ese pequeño lugar llamado Namimori…

Mientras tu estabas emocionada, en otra parte del mundo sufrían por tu ausencia…

—LA EXTRAÑO DANNY!—

—Yo también Dino, pero por favor ya vete de mi casa—

—Me siento tan solo sin ella! waaaaaa!—

—Si si… entiendo, pero ya vete…—

—ES QUE CREO QUE ME ENAMORE DE ELLA!—

—Eso ay que ser un idiota para no notarlo—

—Y crees que ella siente lo mismo?—

—No lo se, pero si lo sintió, definitivamente—

—A donde habrá ido…—

—Bueno… ya que me confesaste que eres un mafioso y todo eso, porque no… investigas a donde fue?—

—P…p…pero—

—Aggg… entonces no lo hagas, solo era una solución—

—No espera… no es mala idea…—

—Lo se, mis soluciones son increíbles!—

—Que obstinada Daniela—

—Me da igual, ahora haz tu trabajo de mafioso bien y largate de una vez de mi casa!—

—GRACIAS DANNY!—

—Como sea… largate—

—YA VOY! AAAAAH! COMO DIABLOS NO LO PENSE ANTES!—

—Porque eres un idiota…—

—CALLATE!… —

—Como sea…—

Y así Dino salir con la mejor idea (obvia) del mundo, de inmediato se fue a hacer esa investigación, daría contigo sin importar que, muchas cosas habían pasado en tu ausencia, así como que Daniela descubrió que Dino era parte de una familia mafiosa, al igual que el azabache que le había gustado cuando lo vio, co esos orbes carmín, sin duda era un adonis de pies a cabeza, también continuaba practicando con el látigo que Dino le había regalado y ya conocía donde vivía, sin duda varias cosillas habían pasado… y lo que vendría

* * *

— **CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hey… estoy deprimido en extremo… con mucho trabajo y estresado por sobre manera, así que si mando a la mierda esta y otras historias no se les haga de extraño, perdón en verdad, pero mi cabeza esta así de "FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT, FUCK YOU!" muchas cosas y problemas personales se me han juntado y a veces con escribir no es suficiente. Pero espero de corazón les gustara este capitulo.

— _ACLARACIONES:_

Xìnyǎng : Fé (chino)

Viera: Fé (eslovaco)

 **Dejen sus comentarios si quieren y lo desean, como dije, la depresión es mucha para combatirla y pedir por algo.**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… quizá

CIAOSSU.


	7. Al menos ahora

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

 **—Al menos ahora…—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Me gusta la idea de que nos vayamos a recorrer un poco de Japón, mi papá y yo juntos, sin duda es algo que hace mucho no hacíamos, a demás dijo Verde que ya estaba lista para hacer los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, así que, confiare en el, pero ahora mas importante….

—Cual será la primera ciudad a la que iremos?—

—A donde es que iras?—

—Oh Fon… bueno iré con mi papá de viaje un par de meses—

—Hmmm… y a que se debe tan repentino viaje?—

—Ni yo misma lo se, pero me emociona estar con mi papá juntos en un viaje en el que no tiene trabajo que hacer—

—Entiendo, bueno vine a despedirme (T/N)-chan—

—Que mal también nos dejaras?—

—No por gusto, ustedes se irán y no es justo quedarme en su casa—

—No creo que le moleste a mi papá…—

—Pero aun así (T/N), nosotros no estaríamos cómodos sabiendo que no es nuestra casa—

—Verde-chan… bueno esa ya es su decisión, aunque bien saben que jamas seria una molestia para nosotros—

—Y lo agradecemos de corazón (T/N)-chan—

Como siempre ambos pequeños muestran una madurez increíble, es como si en realidad fueran adultos y no bebés, pero mas sorprendente es que yo sigo sin mostrarme conmocionada por esas actitudes o palabras, que conmigo?… en fin supongo que si no corro peligro no debo preocuparme.

 **NARRADOR—**

Entonces de entre tus cosas callo un anillo que según tu, habías guardado a la "perfección", los pequeños al verlo se alarmaron, quien te lo había dado?…

—P…porque tienes ese anillo?—

—Ah, bueno me lo han regalado y me gusto—

—No deberias tenerlo—

—Hahaha tranquilos, solo es un anillo y bueno no importa—

Lo tomaste y lo colgaste en el collar que Danny te había regalado y siempre traías contigo, era algo sumamente preciado para ti y el no usarlo, seria sin duda un pecado de amigas.

—Nunca te lo pongas—

—Tranquilos, no pensaba hacerlo, de hacerlo mi papá se pondría furico y comenzaría a preguntar quien me lo regalo y todo eso… ya saben lo de siempre—

—Bien, mantenlo así—

—Hi hi—

Los bebés se retiraron al comedor, estaban algo en trance que es lo que realmente pasaba, tu con un anillo del infierno?, quien podría regalar algo tan peligroso como eso? también se encontraban en un duelo en si decirle a tu padre o simplemente dejarlo pasar… sin duda seria un problema si ocupabas ese anillo.

Después de un rato bajaste para despedir a los pequeños, junto con tu padre, dijeron adiós y se fueron, dejándolos ahí en la entrada de la casa, sentías una pequeña opresión en tu corazón, al saber que otra vez te quedarías sola con tu padre, pero bueno, la vida es así y tampoco era como que pudieras obligarles a quedarse, sus cosas tendrían que hacer, así como tu y tu padre.

—Papá—

—Que pasa cariño?—

—Vamos a Sapporo—

—Entonces ahi iremos—

—HI!—

Regresaron a dentro y fueron cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones, tu como siempre al tocar la almohada te quedaste completa y profundamente dormida, mientras que tu padre salía a por ultima vez… Tomo su típico traje negro y su gabardina del mismo tono carbon, su fedora y salir sin perder mas tiempo. Fue a la azotea de aquella escuela, donde tuvo dos encuentros con el guardián de la nube Vongola, al llegar noto que aun no había nadie, saco un cigarrillo de una de las bolsas de la gabardina y lo encendió.

—Pensé que habías dejado ese mal habito—

—Pensaste mal—

—Te iras?—

—Si—

—Entonces esperare paciente a nuestro encuentro—

—D meses llegare a Namimori, espero que para ese entonces ya te hayas mostrado a los Arcobaleno con tu verdadera cara—

—No eres mi padre, para darme ordenes—

—Tienes razón, pero después de todo sigo siendo el líder—

—Como sea—

—Hahaha… bye bye amigo mio—

El antes mencionado se retiro del lugar volviendo a dejar solo a tu padre, dio una gran bocanada de aire y siguió esperando.

—Pense que no vendrias Kyo-chan—

—Quería cerciorarme de si todo estaba tranquilo y veo que eh errado—

—Hahahaha oh que cruel, no estoy haciendo nada malo—

—Contaminas el ambiente—

—Que? con este cigarrillo? si quieres lo tiro…—

Tu padre dio una sonrisa y sin mas tiro el cigarrillo al piso, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Hibari, el cual de inmediato ataco y Viera esquivo con suma agilidad, ya que era la ultima vez que podría jugar con Hibari.

—Me iré d meses, no me extrañes mucho Kyo-chan—

—No tengo porque extrañarte—

—Vale entonces no lo harás, por cierto busca un nuevo maestro para que aprendas pronto lo que te falta y te vuelvas mas fuerte—

—Uh?—

—Lo que vienen serán solo pruebas para ustedes, te divertirás sin duda, pero saldrás lastimado en muchas de ellas, por cierto no olvides que no debes perder la calma—

—Porque dices esto?—

—Hahaha porque me gusta decir cosas a lo estupido—

Hibari no entendió en lo mas mínimo, que con esas palabras?… sabia que no solo eran cosas estupidas, tenian un motivo y un sentido, pero cual exactamente?…

Viera hizo una reverencia y sin mas se retiro, Hibari hizo lo mismo, no tenia mas caso seguir en ese lugar si su diversión se había marchado, tu padre camino tranquilamente, justo después de eso se le unió un bebé a su caminata, uno que igual usaba fedora.

—Alumno—

—Maestro—

—Me alegra verte—

—Lo mismo digo—

—Ahora, escucha atento a lo que diré—

—Hi—

—Ah llegado a Namimori amigos de años, quizás décadas o centenares de años, que son mas preciados para a los Vongola de lo que creen, ambos amigos deberán pasar por muchas pruebas antes de saber la verdad, un enemigo en común es lo que ay de por medio pero el descubrirlo, no será para nada sencillo, escucha el canto de un antiguo amor y una promesa…—

—Maestro?—

—Suerte Reborn—

—No se quedara en Namimori?—

—No, aun no es tiempo, pero regresare, mas pronto de lo que crees—

—No olvidare sus palabras—

—Ahora regresa con el Vongola y sigue a su cuidado—

—Como usted diga maestro—

—Por cierto, cuando regrese me cobrare el favor que te eh pedido—

—Estaré esperando por ese dia—

El bebé se fue dejando nuevamente a tu padre solo en el camino, tenia que llegar a casa y dormir, pues en la mañana partirían a Sapporo, quería estar contigo cuanto tiempo le fuera permitido, su pequeña niña ya no era tan pequeña, ya tenia 18 años y sabia bien que de ahora en adelante los problemas que tuviera contigo serian de novios, amores y cosas así, no estaba listo, pero vamos, que padre que ame a su hija esta listo para ese tipo de problemas?… Llego a la casa y subió a su habitación quedandose dormido, al instante en que se quito el traje y se recostó, a la mañana siguiente partieron, dejando Namimori atrás.

—Papá—

—Que pasa cariño?—

—Si regresaremos verdad?—

Tu padre se mordio el labio y se recrimino mentalmente, todo lo que te había echo pasar, ya ni siquiera podías confiar en el con respecto a si "regresarían", sabia que no era bueno hacer lo que el hacia contigo, pero tampoco podían permanecer en un solo lugar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario, tu privacidad y tu identidad la podrían descubrir y no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de lo que mas ama en ese mundo.

—Si regresaremos princesa, confía en mi, por favor—

—Si papá…—

El avión partio en dirección a Sapporo, la primera parada, te recargaste en el hombro de tu padre y cerraste los ojos, pensando en como se encontrarían dos par de rubios en Italia…

 **ITALIA…**

—Dino, dino… DINOSAURIO!—

—YA CALLATE DANIELA!—

—Ne… pues no es mi culpa que te pusieran así, ademas Dino igual a Dinosaurio, te eh compuesto una canción, ah pero que linda soy!—

—Daniela, cantar mi nombre, no es componerme una canción—

—AY! QUE AMARGADO!—

—No soy un amargado—

—Ah que si lo eres!—

—No—

—Si—

—Que no!—

—ROMARIO VERDAD QUE DINO ES UN AMARGAAAAAAAAADO!—

—NO TE ATREVAS A RESPONDER ESO ROMARIO!—

—La señorita Daniela tiene razón…—

—LO SABIA! POR ESO TE AMO ROMARIO!—

—Si si ya… pero a todo esto que haces aquí?—

—Ah si es verdad, bueno ya que me estas "entrenado", por así decirlo, quiero que también me enseñes a invocar o sacar, o manipular o como sea, esa llama que tu puedes sacar—

—No es tan fácil Daniela—

—Si tu puedes es obvio que yo igual, así que no me jodas y enséñame—

—Para que?—

—Bueno… (T/N) es mi amiga y si no te permite regresar a su vida es obvio que yo tendré que protegerla—

—Da… Daniela!—

—Que! estoy siendo realista, Dino idiota!—

Daniela y Dino pasaban mucho mas tiempo juntos de lo que antes, se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, a tal grado de que Dino le permitía asistir a las reuniones de la familia con el, pues a pesar de ser su amiga, esta le daba buenos concejos y sin duda muy útiles y funcionales.

—Esta bien, te enseñare—

—Genial, oye y…—

—Y?—

—Haz sabido algo de mi amiga?—

—No… sigue sin responderme, creo que bloqueo todos los números de los que le envié un texto o intente marcarle—

—Tssss… eso es ser patético Dino, mira a mi si me responde, pero yo creo que le cuesta trabajo, porque se cohibe mucho y ella no es así—

—Me ah mencionado?—

—Quizas…—

—AH! DANNY! DIME!—

—Primero quiero un anillo como ese que tu tienes para sacar mi llama y después te diré todo lo que desees saber y todo lo que me ah dicho… uf… no… tantas cosas!—

—BIEN! BIEN! MAÑANA QUE TE ENSEÑE A SACAR TU LLAMA TE DARE UN ANILLO!—

—Gracias Dino!—

Daniela se dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina de este, dejando a un muy emocionado y feliz Dino, entonces de inmediato llamo a Romario que se presento en segundos en su oficina.

—Romario!—

—Que pasa jefe?—

—Consigue 7 anillos para canalizar la llama ultima voluntad—

—7?—

—Si, mañana Daniela descubrirá su llama y no tengo menor idea de cual pueda ser, así que es mejor tener los 7 anillos por si las dudas—

—Si jefe—

El hombre sabio de la oficina a paso veloz, Dino estaba bastante feliz y conforme con su decisión y con lo que le diría Daniela de ti, menos mal que ya era de noche y faltaba poco para mañana, aunque… no sabia a la hora que llegaría Daniela a su casa, por lo que dio un suspiro cansado, sabia que Daniela llegaría a la hora que se le diera la gana.

—Porque Daniela siempre hace su santa voluntad—

Acomodo las cosas en su escritorio y salir rumbo a su habitación, tenia que dormir y recargar energías para poder enseñarle a daniela, pero mas que nada, pedía a todos los santos que le dieran paciencia, porque sin duda Daniela era la única mujer que podía alterar sus nervios y sacarle canas verdes y si los santos le daban fuerza seguro la mataba…

—Seria perfecta para Varia… hahahahahaha—

Rio para el, sin duda era la mejor idea de la vida. La noche trajo consigo la mañana y con ella la tarde, dando paso a si, a la llegada de la rubia y de ojos verdes, a la mansión Cavallone.

—Bien, ahora pruébate todos esos anillos y el que muestre una llama, te quedas con ese—

—Bien… pero como invoco esa llama?—

—Con tu voluntad—

—Osea solo digo "LLAMAS A MI!" o algo así?—

—Llamas a mi?… Daniela segura que no te golpeaste o así?—

—Ay Dinosaurio, que no conoces a los 4 fantásticos!—

—Eh… no…—

—Ay pues que triste es tu vida eh!—

—Como sea, solo obedece—

—Ya vale…—

Daniela tomo el anillo que le dio la gana y probó, voluntad… cual era su voluntad?…

—No sirve—

Dijo lanzando el anillo.

—Oye! oye! no lo tires así!—

—Me da igual no sirve—

—Ah… que pesada… a ver prueba con el de la nube…—

Dino tenia una idea, quizás podría tener la llama de la nube, pues si no mal recordaba, su alumno en Japón, tenia ciertos ademanes parecidos a los de Daniela…quizás si estaba en lo cierto podrían poseer la misma llama…

—CUAL NUBE DINOSAURIO!—

—Ah… se me olvida que eres nueva en esto, bueno cada anillo es un atributo—

—Como fuego, tierra, aire y agua?—

—Algo así, solo que es solo del cielo—

—Explicate Dinosaurio—

—Si ejemplo, mis llamas son naranjas, que son el atributo cielo, las llamas azules son de la lluvia, tormenta rojas, rayo verdes, sol amarillas, niebla índigo y nube moradas—

—GENIAL! Yo quiero que sean de rayo!—

—Primero prueba el de la nube!—

—NO!—

—Pero!—

—CALLATE DINOSAURIO!—

Entonces se probó el anillo del rayo y no funciono, comenzaba a molestarse, probo con el de la lluvia y nada, hasta que probo con la mayoría y ninguno reaccionaba, estaba mas que enojada, podía sentirse en el ambiente su enojo, lo cual hizo estremecer a Dino.

Por fin se probo el anillo de la nube y reacciono, al fin, la llama morada, su atributo era nube.

—GENIAL!— dijo Dino

—CALLATE DINOSAURIO! YO QUERIA QUE FUERA DE RAYO O DE SOL! PERO NO! ME TOCO ESTA MIERDA DE LLAMA! ESTUPIDA LLAMA INUTIL! NUBE! QUE MIERDA CON LA NUBE!… QUE LES DEN MALDITAS NUBES!—

—D…Danny!—

—QUE TE CALLES DINOSAURIO!—

Dino cerro la boca y pudo observar la intensidad de las llamas que salían de ese anillo, sin duda su voluntad era el enojo… mas parecida a su alumno no podía ser, porque le tocaban ese tipo de personas siempre a el?…

—Danny?—

—Como sea… me quedo con el anillo, verdad?—

—Si es para ti—

—Que bueno… Romario me invitaras a comer algo?—

—Claro señorita Danny—

—DANIELA!— grito Dino

—Eh?… que quieres?—

—Quiero que me digas lo que haz hablado con (T/N)—

—Pues, nada realmente… ni siquiera te menciona en las conversaciones—

Esta sonrío ladinamente, así es, había engañado a Dino para conseguir un anillo y saber el atributo de su llama, que mujer mas hábil e inteligente sin duda, este se quedo helado, no hablabas de el con ella?… porque!… tanto le odiabas?…

—Pero…— dijo Danny

Quitando la sonrisa y mirando fijamente a Dino, era mala, pero vamos, en realidad Dino si sufría por eso, tampoco iba a lastimarlo.

—Ah… me va a matar… pero esta en Japón—

—Eh?—

—Si quieres saber lo que en verdad siente por ti porque no vas y la buscas?—

—Danny…—

Dino sonrió, sabia que no podía ser tan mala Daniela, eso le daba algo de esperanzas, ahora mismo partía a Japón…

—Namimori— dijo Danny leyendo los pensamientos de Dino

—GRACIAS DANIELA!—

Este corrió a abrazarla, pero se encontró con el pie de daniela en la cara, interrumpiendo su abrazo.

—Sin abrazos Dinosaurio ahora largate ya, por cierto, Romario ya me contó de tu problema de idiotez-nata que tienes, así que será mejor que lleves al menos a uno de tus subordinados, no quiero que mi pobre amiga este alado de un idiota-nato como tu—

—R…ROMARIO!—

—Lo lamento jefe, pero la señorita Danny siempre tiene razón—

—Así que, porque no nos llevas a mi y a Romario, eh Dino!—

—P…pero!—

—Anda, ademas que ya acabe el colegio y no voy a seguir estudiando, me da pereza solo de pensar en la universidad—

—Enserio no seguiras estudiando?—

—No, me quería dedicar al modelaje o a ser actriz, pero ser mafiosa es mejor—

—P…pero!—

—Dino ya deja de decir tanto "pero", trabajare para ti y tu me entrenaras, a cambio te ayudare a conquistar a mi amiga—

—Eres una chantajista—

—Lo que sea, aceptas?—

—Pues… si—

—ROMARIO NOS VAMOS A JAPÓN!—

Grito Daniela euforia, mientras Romario le daba una sonrisa divertida a ella y a su jefe, sin duda ambos parecían hermanos, ambos rubios y ojos ambarinos, una hábil y muy burlona y el otro muy lento y objeto de burlas, cualquiera diría que fueron separados al nacer…

—Jefe si me permite—

—Si si habla Romario—

—Ya tenemos las maletas listas—

—QUEEEEE!—

—Bueno es que ayer Romario y yo pensamos en esto, pero no sabíamos si aceptarías, por eso—

—Y que… ahora me diran que también compraron los boletos de avión?—

—Hahahahaha, Dino, no eres tan imbecil como yo creia!— dijo Danny

—DANIELA! ROMARIO!—

—Ya ya de nada sirve quejarse caballo idiota, ahora vamos a Japón!—

—Si vale… vamos—

Y partieron al aeropuerto, claro una vez que comieron y Daniela sacio su hambre monstruosa, una vez ahora si que terminaron, se fueron al aeropuerto y partieron a la nación del sol naciente… "Japón"….

—SAPPORO ES TAN BELLO!—

—Y eso que no hemos recorrido mucho—

—Papá—

—Que pasa cariño?—

—Fon, me enseño a pelear y dice que soy muy buena, que es nato en mi por ti—

—Hehehe… *maldito fon*— pienso esto ultimo

—Entonces?—

—Entonces que corazón?—

—Sabes pelear?—

—Algo así, quieres derrotarme?—

—SI!—

—Bien, llegando al hotel veremos que tan fuerte eres—

—Vale!—

Regresaron a su hotel y practicaron, pudiste percatarte de lo bueno que era tu padre y cuando fingía que perdía o se dejaba dar un golpe, sabias que el se estaba dejando ganar, lo cual te molesto por sobremanera.

—Papá—

—Uh? que pasa mi alma?—

—No quiero que te dejes ganar—

—Hehehe… ya te diste cuenta…—

—Papá… quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas—

—No—

—Porque…—

—La practica acabo, que te parece si vamos a los baños termales que tiene este hotel—

—Papá…—

—Hija—

—Que ocultas…—

—Ocultar?—

—Si… siento que algo pasa… papá…—

—Ya basta (T/N), no me acuses de ocultarte algo, por quien me tomas, soy tu padre!—

—Pa…pá…—

Lo miraste con ojos dolidos, jamas te decía por tu nombre y cuando lo hacia era para regañarte o mostrar inconformidad con tu actitud, no te gustaba cuando estaba así. Sin darte cuenta tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quizás no te grito, pero su tono de voz era fuerte.

—No… no cariño, perdón no llores—

Dijo tu padre corriendo a abrazarte y secar tus lagrimas, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su hermosa princesita.

—Yo quiero solo ser la mejor para ti…—

—Pero ya eres la mejor mi hermosa princesa—

—Entonces porque no me muestras tu fuerza—

—Porque de hacerlo podría lastimarte—

—Entonces entrename, quiero que estés orgulloso de mi!—

—Pero mi amor, ya estoy orgulloso de ti, desde el instante en que naciste, no hubo padre mas orgulloso que yo!—

—Papá…—

Le abrazaste fuerte, sin duda tu papá te amaba, y tu a el pero ahora lo que querías era conseguir que te entrenara, si podía fingir que perdía ante ti, seguro que eso le daba una habilidad increíble y ni hablar de la fuerza. Fueron a los baños, separados claro, disfrutando de ellos al máximo, después pidieron servicio a la habitación y comieron hasta estar satisfechos.

—Entonces—

—Entonces que mi amor?—

—Me entrearas?—

—Ah… no aceptaras un no por respuesta cierto?—

—No— sonreíste

—Hahaha bien, mañana iremos a algún lugar apartado y ahí practicaremos—

—SI!—

—Entonces ve a dormir, que mañana será un día cansado—

—SI! Gracias papá, te amo!—

—Y yo te amo a ti mi princesa—

—Descansa—

—Igual—

Le diste un beso y un fuerte abrazo a tu papá el cual correspondido, y después te fuiste a tu habitación, querías dormir y estabas emocionada, tu papá te iba entrenar, sin duda esas vacaciones serian geniales.

Mientras tanto tu padre como siempre se quedaba hasta tarde, pero esta noche no con un café, sino con un poco de té, mientras veía hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Sepira… que no me hubieras dicho con respecto a mi venganza—

Sonrío melancólicamente, tragando un poco del té, suspirando y volviendo a ver al cielo, el momento de decirte toda la verdad, estaba cerca, mas cerca de lo que nunca creyó, estaba nervioso, no sabia como lo tomarías o si se lo recriminarías por el resto de su vida, no quería que estuvieras molesta con el, eso lo mataría en vida, ya que después de la tragedia de tu madre, el se dedico en cuerpo y alma a protegerte y a cuidarte, si bien no tenia con el a su amada mujer, no importaba, pues había conocido al amor de su vida en cuanto te vio nacer, lo que le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir…

—Mi princesa… espero que no me odies…—

Se mordio el labio y termino su te, sabia que no podía ocultarlo mas, y menos con todo lo que estaba pasando y estaba a punto de pasar, a demás de que eras amiga de muchos Vongola y por no decir que estabas enamorada de un Cavallone… esta vez no podía alejarte, ya no.

—Maldito Cavallone…—

Dijo con un tic en el ojo, sin duda ese rubio le había quitado a su hija, bueno, no todavía, pero el mejor que nadie sabia que pronto lo haría, pero lo aceptaría, claro, poniendo sus reglas y obligándolos a cumplirlas sin excusa alguna, ni hablar… ya no se mortificaría mas por esa noche, dejo el vaso del té en la mesita y se fue a su habitación a descansar, pues sabia que tenia que levantarse temprano para entrenar a su nueva alumna, que si bien era su hija, no tendría piedad alguna en entrenarte, querías ser fuerte, el haría que lo lograras…

—Sin duda es digna de ser nuestra hija… Ania—

* * *

 **—CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hey que ay, ya tenia que no actualizaba esta historia, pero bueno, que les pareció?… espero no muy mala, jajaja por cierto odio a la humanidad, na no se crean solo a un puñado de idiotas, en fin, espero que les gustara, porque para ser honesto mi personaje favorito ahora es Daniela, se me hace muy divertida, pero con el caracter de Hibari, ademas de que es fisicamente idéntica a Dino, a excepción del sexo jajajajajajaja y gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo mi historia.

 **Dejen sus comentarios me gustaría saber si esta causando buenas reacciones en ustedes.**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


	8. Cuori in tempesta

_Los personajes son de su creadora Akira Amano._

 _WARNING: PERSONAJES OC!_

 _NOTA: En esta historia esta situada antes de que Dino conozca a Tsuna, solo los primeros capítulos, ya después irán cambiando las cosas, con forme la historia original._

 _(T/N): Tu nombre_

 _(T/A): Tu apellido_

 _(C/C): Color de cabello_

 _(C/O): Color de ojos_

* * *

 **—Cuori in tempesta—**

* * *

 **POV PROTAGONISTA**

Soñaba tranquilamente, hasta que sentí como me caía algo helado en la cara y parte del cuerpo y entonces tuve que despertar mas obligada que nada, y entonces abrí los ojos y pude ver a mi padre con una jarra de agua con hielos, vacía, si claro que fue el…

—P…P…P…A…A…A…P…P…P…A!—

—Hora de levantarse, de echo debiste despertar mucho antes de que saliera el sol, para que ya estuviéramos practicando con el despertar de este—

—C…c…como! T…t…te atreves!—

—Tu dijiste que querías que te entrenara, ahora ya no eres mi hija, solo eres mi alumna—

—Eh?!—

—Así es alumna ahora levantate, ponte ropa y te esperare 5 minutos de lo contrario ya no te entrenare—

—WHAT THE HELL!—

—CUIDADO CON ESA BOCA JOVENCITA! AUN SOY TU PADRE!—

—No que no lo eres ahora…—

—Si lo soy cuando dices groserías—

—Vale esta bien—

—Te quedan 4 minutos—

Ya no alcance a escuchar mas porque salí corriendo para cambiarme y alistarme todo en 4 minutos, que diablos pasa con mi papá… se esta tomando estoy del entrenamiento muy enserio, oh quizás soy yo que quizás ya no quiero ya entrenar y quiero seguir dormida, son como las 7 de la mañana, ay odio tanto pararme temprano y mas cuando me tiran agua helada en la cara…

—LISTO YA!—

—Hmmm… tienes de sobra un minuto, bastante rápida, bien vámonos—

Seguí a mi padre hasta llegar como a un bosque?… quizás eran las áreas verdes del lugar, ni idea, pero era un lugar muy bonito.

—Bien haz 100 lagartijas, 100, abdominales, 100 sentadillas y después carreras 10 kilómetros y no no puedes descansar pero si tomar agua, por cierto come este Bento que te eh echo, tiene lo necesario para que resistas—

—H…HABLAS ENSERIO!—

—Si muy enserio ten—

Me dio el Bento y bueno… tuve que comerlo, quería que me entrenara mi papá, bueno ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, ni hablar, y por cierto el Bento esta buenísimo, sin duda amo como cocina mi papá… Al terminar comencé a hacer lo que me pidió mi padre, varias veces se me vencían los brazos o las piernas, pero el me obligaba a continuar, y digamos que siempre eh odiado que mi papa me diga "QUE NO PUEDES?"… eso me molesta y no solo viniendo de el, sino de todas las personas, eso me hace romper mi limite y sobrepasar mis habilidades… que si no puedo… QUIEREN VER QUE SI PUEDO!…

—Bien ahora por ultimo, los 10 kilómetros y mas te vale iniciar ya—

—YA VOY!—

Y así salí corriendo, para recorrer 10 kilómetros, obvio solo haría 5 de ida y 5 de regreso, porque de hacer 10 y 10 correría 20 kilómetros y conociendo a mi papá seguro diría algo como "Corriste 20 kilómetros?… si yo solo dije 10! solo tenias que correr 5 y 5…" predecible papá!

 **NARRADOR—**

Al regresar al punto de donde partiste, ahí seguía tu padre, tirado en el pasto, pero ahora estaba dormido, sin duda te cobrarías lo que te hizo, por lo que tomaste agua con tus manos de un estanque cerca ahí y entonces la llevaste hasta donde estaba tu padre y al momento de que ya lo ibas a mojar este se movió evitando así que lo mojaras, embozo una sonrisa burlona y y te miro.

—Así que estabas despierto eh!—

—Claro, no obtendrás tu venganza por ahora y por cierto haremos lo mismo durante un mes, 100 lagartijas, 100 abdominales y 100 sentadillas, también te puedo agregar barras o alguna otra que se me ocurra y claro los 10 kilómetros, que al parecer captaste rápido—

—Soy tu hija papá… fue fácil de entender—

—Bueno eso quiere decir que sacaste mi inteligencia—

—Hi hi… lo que tu digas—

Te levantaste y te retiraste del lugar, rumbo a la habitación, querías darte un baño bien profundo, sentías que apestabas peor que rebaño de cabras o cerdos tanto sudor te daba asco, tu padre solo sonrío y se levanto para ir tras de ti, pediría algo para comer en la habitación, el creia que no tendrías ganas de salir por todo el ejercicio y claro que era así, ya mañana estarías muy adolorida, pero ni hablar, le probarías a tu padre que eras la mejor de todas…

 **NAMIMORI—**

—KAWAII! Esto es Japón! Es tal como en los animes o mangas ay no es hermoso! Dino tenemos que regresar!—

—Si si, pero ahora vamos, te presentare a mi hermanito y a sus amigos—

—Bien vamos… Romario, yo se que te conoces lugares buenos con dulces y pasteles… yo lo se, no me mientas, así que después de ir con ellos, me tendrás que llevar a alguna eh!—

—Hahaha es tan inteligente señorita Danny—

—CLARO QUE LO SOY! pero si me llevas eh!—

—Claro que si señorita Danny, será un placer—

—Genial—

Un auto los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto y este les llevo hasta la casa de Tsuna, ahí Dino, Romario y Daniela, Dino toco la puerta muy confiado y entonces abril el chico.

—Dino!—

—Tsuna!—

—Que haces aqui?—

—Bueno quería visitarte y traje a alguien para que conozcas—

—Así a quien?—

—A ella—

Entonces Daniela se presento, una chica alta de cabellos rubios y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía, al menos las que no tenian buen cuerpo, se quito las gafas de sol y dejo al descubierto sus ojos tan claros como los de Dino, entonces los vio juntos Tsuna…

—T..t…tu novia?—

—N…N…NOVIA DE ESTE INEPTO! POR FAVOR! NO SOY TAN PATETICA!—

—OYE DANIELA!—

—CALLATE DINOSAURIO!—

—P…perdón! yo pensé que eran pareja, ambos se ven bien juntos—

—Ni hablar El dinosaurio aquel y yo no somos pareja, a el le gusta mi amiga y a mi me gustan los hombres con caracter, fuertes, que imponen, no esas cosas—

Dijo esto ultimo señalando de cuerpo completo a Dino, el cual se sintió ofendido y le jalo el cabello, Daniela también tiro de su cabello y así estuvieron, tirón tras tirón y ninguno cedía, entonces Tsuna con estoy dio por entendido que eran como hermanos, pues nunca había visto a Dino actuar de esta manera con alguien, era muy respetuoso, pero al parecer con ella, no, por lo que quería decir que le tenia mucha confianza.

—Haha ya entiendo son como hermanos—

—HERMANOS!— dijeron al unisono

Y entonces apareció un bebé lanzando una patada, Daniela lo esquivo con facilidad, mientras Dino recibía la patada con toda la fuerza de este bebé.

—Un bebé que suelta patadas… interesante—

—Una mujer que esquiva una de mis patadas… interesante—

—Hahaha creo que nos podemos llevar bien Bebé, amas golpear a Dino y yo igual, creo que eso es suficiente—

—El es mi alumno dame, al igual que este—

Dijo señalando a Tsuna, el cual avergonzado trato de negar que era un dame, pero daniela ni Reborn le prestaban atención, al parecer eran poca cosa para que ellos dos les prestaran la suficiente atención. Después de un rato, Tsuna les hizo pasar, tomaron asiento y entonces Reborn empezó con el interrogatorio de porque estaban aquí?…

—Que hacen aqui?—

—Bueno, esta…—

—Estamos aquí para encontrar al amor imposible de este lento— dijo daniela señalándolo

—Ya veo y quien le gusta?—

—Bueno ella se llama (T/N) (T/A), y vino aquí con su papá, dejándole el corazón roto al lento este—

—DEJA DE DECIRME LENTO DANIELA!—

—Y entonces como te seguía diciendo bebé, hemos venido a buscarla, la habrás visto?—

—Hmmm… eh visto a muchas chicas—

—Su papá cocina delicioso y se llama Viera, es increíblemente amable y divertido, menos con Dino, porque ya sabe que le quiere quitar a su princesa—

—Pues si conozco a Viera, pero se han ido—

—QUE!—

—Si se fueron, no me dijo a donde, quizás Fon o Verde lo sepan—

—Y ellos son bebés al igual que tu?—

—Si—

—Bien y donde podemos encontrarles?—

—No sera facil—

—No me importa quiero ir por mi amiga—

—Si que eres decidida—

—Claro que lo soy, no como este inútil y lento de Dino—

—Vez como no soy el único que piensa eso de tu Alumno—

—Reborn! por favor!—

—Ya estas mas quemado que el sol Dino, así que lo que digas no importa mucho—

—Puedes encontrar a Fon, en algún puesto, cabello negro y traje rojo estilo chino—

—Solo eso?—

—Si—

—Bien… vamos inútil y gracias por tu ayuda bebé—

—De nada y regresen pronto—

—Lo haremos maestro—

—Como sea, vamoose Romario, inútil apresura el paso—

Daniela salió junto con Romario y atrás iba Dino, gritando que lo esperaran, Reborn sin duda se quedo con un gran sabor de boca al conocer a esa chica, guapa y con un caracter muy fuerte y decidido, sin duda era la amiga perfecta para la hija de su maestro Viera, quería saber mas de ella y ya en algún momento lo sabia, sin duda…

—Daniela… seria buena para el escuadrón Varia—

—Q…Que dices Reborn!—

—Tienes que aceptarlo—

—Bueno si pero es una dama—

—Lo es, pero también es muy fuerte y no creo que Varia la pueda romper con facilidad, antes los rompe a ellos, daría mi fedora a que estoy en lo cierto!—

—Quizás… tienes razón—

—Quizás no… YO SIEMPRE TENGO RAZON!—

Dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado y tenia razón, Reborn, sin duda Daniela encajaría a la perfección con los Varia, a pesar de su llama… Mientras tanto Daniela, Dino y Romario buscaron a ese tal Fon, que no aparecía en ningún lado, hasta que Romario vio un puesto en medio de la calle y Daniela salir corriendo a donde estaba.

—TU ERES FON!—

—No se a que se refiere—

—A MI NO ME HACES TONTA BEBÉ! Necesitamos tu ayuda! a donde a ido (T/N)—

—No conozco a esa chica—

—Si lo sabes! venimos de parte de Reborn, el maestro de este lento que me acompaña, ahora puedes cooperar!?—

—Ah… que buena intuición tienes…—

—Daniela—

—Daniela, nadie me había encontrado con este disfraz, eres la primera—

—No importa puedes decirme a donde fue mi amiga!?—

—A Sapporo—

—SAPPORO?! QUE TAN LEJOS ESTA DINO!—

—Bastante… pero vamos, aun es temprano y alcanzamos lugar en el avión—

—SI TIENES RAZÓN! Bueno gracias bebé, le daré tus saludos cuando la vea, VÁMONOS YA TENEMOS POCO TIEMPO!—

Dijo Daniela y de inmediato los 3 salieron corriendo hacia el coche y este rumbo al aeropuerto, mientras dejaban a un bebé bastante extrañado y algo sacado de onda, como es que esa mujer sabia de el y que hacia Dino con ella, porque estaban buscando a la hija de Viera, en realidad si era su amiga o solo fingía?… muchas dudas aparecieron en su cabeza pero ya no podía hacer nada, confiaría en que la buscan para bien y no para mal. Dino, Romario y Daniela, llegaron ta rápido al aeropuerto que pudieron alcanzar el ultimo vuelo a Sapporo, lo abordaron sin maletas, ya después el chofer se encargaría de enviarlas o eso fue lo que le dijo Romario y este asintió. Tomaron el vuelo y este tardo 4 horas en llegar, menos horas de las que te haces de Italia a Japón, por lo que Daniela estaba agradecida de que no salieras de Japón, pues si lo hacia seguro te daría al menos un golpe, para que supieras todo lo que tuvo que pasar por encontrarte, al llegar a Sapporo, no tenian la menor idea de donde estarías, por lo que se fueron al primer hotel que callo, llegaron cansados al cuarto, la habitación tenia 3 recamaras por lo que no hubo problema, cada quien tendría su habitación, llegaron a sus recamaras y todos cayeron rendidos al sueño, hasta el siguiente día, continuarían con su búsqueda, por ahora descansarían…

 **HABITACION DE ENFRENTE DE LA DE DINO—**

—Papá—

—Que pasa cariño—

—NO PUEDO MOVER MIS PIERNAS!—

—Te dije que no descansaras mas de una hora y no me hiciste caso!—

—Pense que era en broma—

—Bueno pues no lo era!—

—WAAA NO!—

—Y mañana el entrenamiento continuara igual, no me apiadare solo porque te duelen las piernas—

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—

—Lo mejor será que descanses, mañana si te despertare antes de que salga el sol—

—Waaaaa… esta bien, pero me cargas hasta mi habitación?—

—Bueno—

Tu padre te cargo hasta tu habitación y te dejo en tu cama, tu te acomodaste, a pesar de estar toda adolorida, pudiste conseguirlo y después te quedaste dormida, hasta perderte, mientras tu padre debutaba un té verde, para que durmiera con tranquilidad…

—Que buenas son las vacaciones, podría acostumbrarme…—

Dijo terminando su té para después ir a su habitación y dormir, el entrenamiento seria duro, pero también otras cosas le serian duro, no solo a ti, sino a tu papá también… la vida trae sorpresas y ustedes estaban a punto de recibir la sorpresa mas grande de todas…

* * *

 **—CONTINUARA…—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Hey que ay, bueno ya no había actualizado esta historia pero aquí esta ya la actualice y Dino por fin esta a unos pasos de ustedes, literalmente, que emoción no creen, pero la verdad no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por Daniela, que mas que una modelo parece un perro de caza hahahaha, en fin espero disfrutaran el episodio que creo fue bastante corto, en fin.

 **Dejen sus comentarios me gustaría saber si esta causando buenas reacciones en ustedes.**

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

CIAOSSU.


End file.
